Goddess
by Government Patsy
Summary: He's young, he's in love, and she's pregnant. What could ever go wrong?
1. Part I: Fire and Ice

_To make things clear…_

I've had some comments on this saying it's out of character for Scully. And even though those people didn't bother reading the whole story I feel like I have to explain myself.

He looks and acts like an 18-year-old. Scully even thinks he's 18 because of a misunderstanding. In some ways he's immature but in other ways he's mature far beyond his years. But all this will be revealed later on.

Just please read the whole story before you judge Scully… or me. It's supposed to push the bounds of what's right and wrong. And the story really doesn't work unless you've read all of it.

* * *

GODDESS

A story by Government Patsy

Part I: Fire and Ice

I'm excited. So fucking excited. It's 6 o'clock in the morning and for the first time ever at this time of the day; I have a big smile on my face. I also have a huge boner. I whack my alarm clock, effectively shutting it off, as I start masturbating.

Dana Scully. She's a fucking vision. My 15-year-old brain is reveling as I imagine her naked. As I imagine sticking my virgin dick into her hole. I come within a few minutes and sigh deeply. This is not an uncommon way for me to start my day. But today is better. Today I'm going to see her again. Dana Scully. My Goddess. With a capital fucking G and all.

It's been nearly a year since I last saw her. The only time I ever saw her. And every day since then, sometimes more than once a day, I've thought about her as I jerked off. Of course she's older than me. I know she is. She'd probably never even think of me as more than a kid. To be honest, I've accepted that. But in my fantasies she's more than willing to see past my age. In my fantasies she's fucking crazy about me. She wants to fuck and be fucked by me. She wants to go down on me, take my dick in her mouth, everything I want she wants.

But I'm not stupid. I'm 15; she'd never go for me. It doesn't stop me from worshipping my Goddess though. She makes my heart beat faster and she makes my dick hard. Even now. I've just fucking jerked off and I'm hardening again, just thinking about her.

I jump out of bed and grab some tissues, cleaning up my mess. I walk into the bathroom connected to my room, throw the tissues in the toilet and have my morning pee - a difficult task since my dick is semi-erect.

I jump in the shower and jerk off again. The prospect of seeing her is fucking with my teenage hormones. I honestly think I'd melt into a puddle and instantly fucking ejaculate all over the place, my spunk firing in every possible direction, if the Goddess as much as laid a hand on me.

Getting out of the shower I quickly dry myself off and stalk back into my room, completely naked. I grab the first pair of boxers in my drawer; they're light blue and have little sheep on them. My mother got them for me and to be honest I don't really care what's on my boxers. I pull on some khaki pants and a dark red shirt. It's way fancier than the jeans and sweatshirt I normally wear but I want to impress Dana Scully today.

I jump down the stairs and quickly gulp down whatever breakfast my mother's made for me. I grab the bag my mother's packed for me and I'm about to leave through the back door, when my mother stops me. She demands a hug before I leave so I roll my eyes and hug her. She tells me to behave and be careful and that she's proud of me no matter what happens. I can't help but smile. I love my mother more than anything in the world and even though I hate hugs and any kind of affection, I'm okay with it somehow to make her happy. I kiss her cheek when she finally lets me go and jump out the back door quickly, before she can pull me in again. I swing my bag over my one shoulder and get up on my bike, riding it with one hand so I can hold the bag with the other. I ride out the driveway and head over to my best friend's house. The sun is rising and the color of the sky reminds me of her hair. I sigh deeply, enjoying the fresh and cool air and thoughts of my Goddess.

"Mate," my best friend greets me smiling as I throw my bike on the ground and my bag next to it.

"Dude," I greet him back, sitting down next to him on the stairs leading up to his house. "What are you doing out here?"

"Ugh, my parents decided to have morning sex. Fucking disgusting," he's shaking his head but he doesn't really seem to mind.

Mark Scully is my best friend. We've known each other ever since I moved to America. Originally I'm from England and I was fucking pissed we had to move. I was only 12 years old back then but as soon as my mother left me to unpack my room I bolted with my football - and that's my English football, what the Americans call soccer - fucking Americans. Of course I couldn't find a _soccer_ field and ended up working on some ball tricks close to a basketball court in a local park. Mark had come up to me and asked if I wanted to _shoot some hoops_ with him. I had no idea what he fucking meant so I just looked at him like he'd sprouted a second head and said: " _No thanks, mate_." He'd laughed at me for calling him mate and asked me where I was from. We quickly got to talk and I instantly liked him. He taught me how to play basketball that day and we've been playing the game nearly every day since then. He still calls me _mate_ and I call him _dude_ in turn, finding it as ridiculous as he finds mate. Mark is a lone child and his parents love each other. I've always loved being at his place, it feels like a proper family and his father has been like the father I never had while his mother is like a second mother to me. The way they show emotion and always hug and kiss had been a whole new world to me - and while it made Mark blush and roll his eyes, I loved it. It was a loving home and ever since I first visited him I understood why my mother had moved away from England and away from my father.

"How the hell do you know they're having sex?" I laugh. "Are they rocking the bed that hard?"

"Ew, gross," he shoves my arm. "Actually it's worse… I guess I was kind of pissing dad off since I'm not being _grateful_ that he's going with us, or whatever, and when I asked why he was going back upstairs he said he wanted to bone my mom before we're leaving."

I can't help but laugh; that's classic Charlie Scully! I adore the man.

"I'm seriously traumatized, don't fucking laugh," he shoves me again but starts laughing himself.

We're interrupted when someone yanks my hair back. I yelp in surprise and I'm met with Mona Scully in a big fluffy robe, her black hair flowing freely, blowing slightly in the wind.

"How many times have I told you not to throw your bike there, young man?" she says sternly but smiles at me.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," I chuckle and get up quickly to move my bike to the side and lock it - I only leave it there to annoy her anyway. "How was your morning, Mrs. Scully?"

Mark rolls his eyes at my suggestive question while Mona Scully's eyes widen and she blushes slightly.

"Oh... I had a nice morning, thank you," she says short, looking down.

I laugh on the inside while Mark gives me a death glare.

"Have you said goodbye to the kids, honey?" Charlie Scully asks his wife as he descends from the house and gives his wife a kiss by her temple.

"Not yet," she smiles and Mark gets up to give her a hug.

She surprises me by giving me a hug as well and tell us to behave. Why do parents always say that? At last she turns to her husband and stands on her toes to give him a sweet kiss.

"Mmh, I'll see you soon, honey, and I'll call every night," he promises her. "And thank you for that thing you did for me before, you're so fucking sexy."

He adds the last part in a whisper; luckily Mark is loading the car and doesn't hear it.

"Mmh," she only says and gives him another kiss, a deeper one this time.

As he moves out of his wife's embrace and sees me, he winks at me. Obviously realizing I've heard his little whisper but not really caring. _I want to be Charlie Scully when I grow up_ , I think as I chuckle and move towards the car with my surrogate father.

It's a long drive. Mark and I settle down in the back as Charlie Scully starts to drive.

"Want a pillow?" Mark asks, handing me a pillow while placing one behind his own head. "It's early as fuck."

"Language," his father pipes up from the front, not really caring about our language but obliged to say something.

"Sure, thanks," I say and grab the pillow, hugging it to my chest as I look out the window.

I remember my best friend's 16'th birthday party. Mark Scully had his whole family over, which somehow included me. Even his grandparents know me as we've met many times over the years since Mark and I are pretty much always together. However, this was the first time I was going to meet his Aunt Dana. Of course Mark had talked about her before, how she was fucking awesome and how she was his favorite aunt even though he didn't see her nearly as much as his mother's three sisters who lived close by. I figured since she was Charlie Scully's sister she could only be awesome. When I met her though, I was stunned.

 _Hi, I'm Dana Scully_ , she'd told me with a smile.

I couldn't stop looking at her. Her red hair, her blue eyes. She was like fire and ice at the same time. She let out the cutest little laugh as I didn't say anything and moved along.

She probably thought I was the biggest dork ever but I didn't even care. I spend the whole day observing her. The way she'd roll her eyes when her oldest brother made snappy comments. How she hugged Mark whenever he got close to her _fucking lucky Mark._ She clearly loved her nephew as much as he loved his favorite aunt. She'd do this cute little thing of pushing her hair back behind her ear. The way she bit her lower lip when deep in thought… instant boner.

Of course I'd jerked off before I met Dana Scully but I'd never really thought of what I was doing. I'd just sort of mindlessly played with myself because it had felt nice. That night when I got home, after observing her all day, I'd gone straight to my bedroom. I'd left the lights off, quickly undressed myself of all my clothes and thrown myself down on my back in my bed and I'd thought of her as I fucking jerked off with more determination than I'd ever had before. I'd come so hard that night. As so many times since then, thinking about my Goddess.

When Mark had told me I could stay with them at his aunt's place while at the basketball camp in DC, I couldn't believe my luck.

School was always fucking easy for me and I'd started high school at the same time as Mark even though he's two years older than me. We always did our homework together ever since our freshman year, and soon we'd both be finishing high school after just three years. Even with our good grades it won't necessarily be easy going to a good college since neither of us come from money. The basketball camp in DC can help us get a full ride, something we both desire and really need. We've both been accepted into numerous colleges already - we just don't have the money to go yet. We'll show the scouts we can play ball and they'll find out we do extremely well academically as well, and they'll start a biding war over us - that's how we imagine it going anyway.

But to be honest, all I can think about as we near this country's capital is fire and ice, red hair and blue eyes, my Goddess.

Somehow I manage to fall asleep in the car. I awake abruptly as Charlie Scully announces that we're here. I'm disorientated for a few seconds but as I remember my heart starts beating way faster. Fuck, we're at her apartment!

I get out of the car like the other two and get my bag from the trunk. My heart is still beating way too fast as we move up the stairs of the apartment building to the third floor.

"I think this is it," Charlie Scully announces as he stops in front of number 32 and knocks.

It feels like forever before she opens the door but when she finally does I'm taken aback. She's pregnant. She's fucking pregnant and more radiant than ever.

"Charlie," she exclaims happily and pulls her brother into a hug, kissing his cheeks.

"And Mark," she says lovingly and gives him the same treatment before letting him into her home.

"Oh, hello," she smiles at me and extends her hand to me. "We've met before, haven't we?"

Yes we have," I say as I shake her hand - I'm smiling like a fucking idiot, but… SHE REMEMBERS ME! I'm beyond excited!

"Oh, you do talk?" she winks at me and I can feel the color in my cheeks.

Something beeps from inside her apartment.

"Oh, I'm making you sandwiches for lunch," she says to us, as she walks into her apartment and towards what I figure is the kitchen. "I set the timer for the bread in the oven."

"Don't you mean bun in the oven?" Charlie yells after her, laughing at his classic dad joke.

"Ha-ha, funny," she yells back.

We carry our bags inside and close the door behind us. I follow Charlie and Mark into the apartment and to the dining table, where they sit down. I sit down next to Mark and soon she comes in carrying two plates with one sandwich on each.

"Charlie, get off your ass and help a pregnant woman out, would you?" she scolds her brother, a smile in her eyes though.

"Damn, you sound like mom already," he jokes and quickly moves to the kitchen before she can throw the food after him.

We eat our food quickly, the three of us starving. Dana Scully eats slower. And she doesn't have a sandwich, like she's made for us, but a salad. She stabs her fork into her lunch and enjoys every mouthful of her healthy lunch. Nobody has ever looked more attractive eating.

"So…" Charlie finally says, after having satisfied his urgent need for food. "Were you able to get some days off work for your favorite brother?"

"I certainly was," she smiles at him. "I could only get three days but since you're here over the weekend it fits perfectly."

"Good, I'm glad," Charlie says. "I can't wait to catch up with you."

"Yeah, a lot has happened," she sighs and mindlessly strokes her pregnant belly.

My cock twitches and I realize I'm rock hard. How fucking embarrassing is that?

The brother and sister talk a bit back and forward. All I can think about is that it'll be five long fucking days. It's Wednesday now and we're not leaving till Sunday. Of course we'll play basketball from 8 AM to 3 PM the next three days but it'll still be many hours of seeing her… many hours of being painfully hard.

We spend the rest of the afternoon sightseeing. I've never been to DC before and I'm amazed by it all. Dana doesn't come with us. She says she wants to take a nap, her pregnancy tiring her out. Anyway, she fucking lives here, why would she want to go sightseeing?

We return home in time for dinner and after that Mark and I go down to a local court to shoot some hoops. We talk about tomorrow and he gives me some advice. He's definitely the better ball player of the two of us, with a few more years of experience as well.

As we return home Charlie's on his way to the small guest room to sleep on the futon in there leaving Mark and I to sleep on the couch and foldout mattress in the living room. Dana is nowhere to be seen, most likely in bed already. While Mark takes his evening shower, I get out of my clothes and lie down on the mattress, pulling a blanket over me and beating my pillow into place. It's not exactly my own bed but this will do nicely for a few nights.

"I hope you're okay on that mattress."

I'm fucking startled and sit up straight, the blanket falling down around my waist revealing my chest and stomach.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you," she chuckles.

"Oh no, it's fine," I quickly say. "And the mattress is okay, I'm glad you're letting me stay here."

Ohhhh good God! She's fucking hot. She's only wearing a large oversized t-shirt that ends about mid-thigh and has fallen a bit down on one of her shoulders. Her stomach is protruding slightly under the way too big piece of clothing. Aaaand I'm hard. Fuck.

"Oh, that's more than okay," she assures me and sits down on the couch.

Her small feet are actually touching my leg. Sure, there's a blanket between, but holy hell!

"Good," I manage to croak out.

"You must be excited for tomorrow, huh?" she smiles at me.

I can't believe she's talking to me. I feel like the luckiest guy in the whole world.

"Yeah, I am. It's a long shot but I'll play my ass off," I quickly cover my mouth as I realize I just swore in front of her - then I feel like an even bigger baby for covering my mouth.

"It's okay," she chuckles, touching my arm, pulling my hand away from my mouth.

My skin feels like fire where she touched me and my dick is harder than ever.

"Why is it a long shot?" she asks me.

"Well, I'm good at basketball, sure. But I just don't have the height to make it professionally. And I know there'll be a lot of guys better than me, more skilled. So my shot is proving I'm willing to give it 100 % every damn minute I'm on that court."

"You seem determined," she smiles.

"Yeah, I am," I sigh. "I want to give it my best."

"Well, I hope it works out for you, kid," she gets up from the couch and ruffles my hair, making her way to the bathroom.

Kid? Wow, that hurt my pride a little bit. Mark's out of the bathroom and he settles down on the couch. We talk for a bit but before long we both drift off to sleep.

It's still dark when I wake up. Everything is quiet. I sigh. I'm nervous, and I can't sleep any longer. I'm also really thirsty. I get up from the floor and move to the kitchen. I rub my eyes as I open the door. Oh. There's light on in the kitchen? Oh fuck! Dana's up!

"Hey, kid," she smiles at me from her place on the counter - I have no idea how that short woman managed to get up on the counter in the first place in her pregnant state. "Nice boxers."

She's holding a plate with buttered toast in her hand and she's laughing. Suddenly I care more than ever what's on my boxers. I blush profoundly, trying to cover my ridiculous sheep covered boxers.

"I like them, they're cute," she says sweetly, seeing my discomfort. "You hungry?"

"Thirsty," I say, clearing my throat.

She puts her plate down and reaches into the cupboard behind her, grabbing a glass for me.

"Thanks," I say, taking it from her hand and filling it with water from the tap.

I down the glass of water in one go and pour myself another glass which I down just as fast.

"Damn," Dana chuckles impressed as she takes another bite of her toast.

"What time is it?" I ask her.

"Just past 6, I think," she answers me and I nod. "Want something to eat?"

"Sure," I shrug. "What do you have?"

"Feel free to raid the kitchen and make whatever you want," she waves her hand around the kitchen, focused on her own breakfast at the moment.

I don't know if I've ever made my own breakfast before but I'm not about to let her know that. I eye the bread already on the counter and the toaster plugged in and I'm relieved - I should be able to manage that.

As I wait for the toast to pop, I try to steal a glance at her. She's beautiful, still wearing the same large t-shirt as last night. I notice she's looking at me too. But she's not meeting my eyes. Oh God, is she checking me out? I'm only wearing my boxers and her gaze is definitely directed towards my chest area. I'm not overly muscular but I have been working out a lot with Mark this past year, a necessity if I wanted to play on my high school team and not be knocked over. So I'm definitely bigger than the last time she saw me. As the toast pops I quickly throw it on a plate and start to butter it. I keep an eye on her… she's looking at my arms now. Watching the muscles work under my skin. Oh God, she actually bites her lip and leans back on the counter. Oh fuck no; I can feel I'm getting hard under her gaze. And I'm only in my fucking boxers. I fight it but soon it's at half-mast. I do the only thing I can do. I pretend it's not happening and start eating my toast. I sneak another glance her way… her eyes move down my body and they bulge slightly as she eyes my groin. She gulps visibly and bites her lip again.

I eat my toast as fast as I can and mumble something about a shower. As soon as I'm in that shower I jerk off. She was fucking looking at me. And I'm quite sure with lust in her eyes. Oh God, my fantasies have never been more vivid.

When I get back Dana's dressed and the other two are up. They're having breakfast in the kitchen while Dana's reading a magazine. Before long we're out the door and our big day begins. I play my best but I'm up against some tough guys. Mark does way better than me, probably best of all. Even though I'm far from the best player, I could be the one with the best stamina. As the day moves on and the big guys are getting tired I start dribbling around them and I even make some three-pointers.

At the end of the day, Mark and I are fooling around and joking by the side of the court. We're both soaked in sweat and drinking loads of water. Most of the other guys have hit the showers already but I notice one talent scout still in the bleachers. I'd walked past him earlier during one of the breaks and peaked over his shoulder to see the logo from Duke University on his note sheet. He's observing two guys fooling around on the court with a ball, taking turns trying to hit three-pointers.

"He's from Duke," I whisper to Mark.

He's immediately alert. I could never get into Duke on a basketball scholarship but Mark has an honest to God chance, he's good enough.

"Wanna go to North Carolina?" I ask my best friend in the world, a smirk on my face.

"Mate!" his eyes are wide open. "What do you have in mind?"

I chuckle and run onto the court, the two guys stop what they're doing and look at me, frowning as they wonder what the hell I want.

"Hey, two on two?" I ask them cheekily, pointing at Mark who walks over by my side.

"Is this a joke?" the tallest of them ask us. "What are you? Like 16?"

"He's 16, I'm 15," I tell them.

"Your friend might be a ball player, but you'll never be," the other one of them laughs.

I glance towards the bleachers and the talent scout is on the edge of his seat, watching us intently. I'm damn near 6 feet tall and I tower over my mother, but in a way they're right. I lack the height and the skills but I'm sure I can beat them in endurance. Mark's 6'4" and he's the most skilled player here that I've seen.

"So you have nothing to lose then," I shrug.

They look at each other, clearly annoyed with me.

"Sure, we'll play you," the bigger one says.

Mark and I exchange a nod and smirk at each other. We let them get in the lead. Then, as the bigger one is about to make the same move he's made the last four times, Mark snatches the ball as easy as stealing candy from a baby, and jumps up to dunk the ball in the net. I hold my hand out as he moves back in position and he slaps it. The game is ours now. It's almost embarrassing how easily Mark can get the ball from them. He's on the ball and I'm on the other guy, tiring him out. We switch guys sometimes, easily making a cross, tiring both of their asses down. Mark's getting cocky and he's even dribbling it through his opponent's legs. They're getting more and more pissed with us but we're having the time of our lives.

I stand a bit back, suddenly moving ahead, as if for Mark to pass to me - the big guy follows me and Mark makes as if he's going to pass it. His guy takes a step to the side, just like Mark wants him to. But Mark doesn't pass it, he makes a turn and throws the ball against the hoop, not even taking a second to aim and… nothing but net.

The Duke guy gives him a standing ovation. To be honest, I'd nearly forgot he was there, but as I remember I give Mark the biggest smile and pat him on the back.

"Fucking Duke!" I half whisper excitedly.

We're one point away from victory against these schmucks. Mark gets past his man easily and he's just about to dunk the ball in the net, but midair the big guy pushes him. Downright fucking pushes him, his hands pushing him away. There's a big clonk and my blood freezes. I can't see a fucking thing because the big ass guy is blocking my view. I run past him and see Mark on the ground. The whites of his eyes are turning out as they flutter and his head is fucking bleeding.

"HEEELP!" I yelp as I kneel down beside my best fucking friend. "Mark, for fuck's sake!"

I don't want to do anything to hurt him further.

"Mark, I'm here," I tell him desperately. "Stay calm, okay?"

I look up and people are running towards us from every direction.

The next few hours are a blur. I'm about to launch at the fucker who did this but someone holds me back, asking if I want to go in the ambulance with my friend. I quickly forget about killing the fucker and turn back to my friend. He comes to in the ambulance and I'm so relieved he seems fine. After several checks and tests it's confirmed that it's only a concussion. It could have been so much worse though. For Mark it doesn't matter; he can't play basketball for at least a month and he feels like his life is over. I understand he's disappointed. He was the best fucking player there and so close to Duke. Fucking Duke! But I'm just so endlessly happy he's okay.

We're going home to the apartment soon. Charlie will drop me off and stay with his son in the hospital and then we'll leave in the morning. I guess my long shot is a no shot at all now. I don't even care, my friend is going to be fine, and it's all I could ever ask for.

At the apartment Charlie tells his sister about everything that's happened. She's worried and ready to leave for the hospital but when he convinces her Mark's fine she calms down instantly.

"I don't know about this one," Charlie finally says, patting my shoulder. "Could he stay here till Sunday maybe?"

I look up at Charlie in utter surprise and shock. What the fuck? I was sure I'd be going home.

"Oh," Dana's clearly surprised as well and she looks me up and down. "Yeah, of course. I can drive him home Sunday."

"No," I shake my head. "It's too much trouble, you really don't have to…"

"Oh shush, kid," she chuckles. "This is your shot, remember? Now go call your mother and let her know what's happened."

"Thank you… so much," I say, truly grateful.

I call my mother as I'm told and soon after Charlie leaves. Panic sets in. I'm alone with her! I'm going to be alone with her for days! The looks she gave me this morning… aaaand I'm hard.

She cooks us dinner. It doesn't take her long and soon we're eating in silence. She makes small talk about my day, asking me about basketball, but I'm rather preoccupied thinking about her naked. She's wearing a loose, checkered shirt, the top few buttons opened. There's a hint of cleavage. I'm trying to eye her bra and finally notice the black strop visible on her shoulder. Oh, how little it would take to tear that shirt off her amazing body.

"Hey, kid," she says finally gaining my attention. "My eyes are up here."

She's smiling but I'm beyond embarrassed and I quickly look down on my plate as I continue to eat.

"Oh, I don't blame you," she chuckles. "I can't believe how much they've grown during my pregnancy. I'm sure I'd stare too, don't worry."

I just nod. I'm not gonna reveal I wasn't just looking at her big breasts but also trying to figure out how fastest to undress her.

As we finish dinner I clean up in the kitchen, saying it's the least I can do. She seems pleased with this and thanks me. As I'm finished I return to the living room.

"Come, sit down on the couch," she tells me as she herself gets up from it. "I'll make us something to drink. Is tea okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," I smile and nod, sitting down as she asked me to.

I take deep breaths and coax myself to act normal while she's in the kitchen. She returns soon with two tea mugs, handing me one of them.

"Okay, kid," she sighs, setting her mug down after having a sip. "You're gonna be here for a few days so we might as well make the best of it."

"Okay…" I say very uncertainly.

"You can talk to me, I don't bite," she says lovingly, touching my arm with her warm hand.

"Yeah, okay," I nod and try to smile.

"Is something wrong? Have I done something wrong?" she seems worried.

I sigh and put my mug down next to hers. "You haven't done anything wrong at all!"

"Good," she smiles. "Let's have a normal conversation then. Ask me something, kid."

"Ask you?" I'm completely blank. "Ask you what?"

"Anything," she chuckles.

"Okay…" I think about it. "So… how far along are you?"

I point to her belly and she instantly puts her small hand over her bump.

"Nearly 25 weeks," she says. "Just over 6 months."

"And… the father?" I look down - this is too personal, what the hell am I doing?

"He's not around," she sighs, not minding my question one bit.

"Oh, was he…" oh fuck no, don't ask her that!

"A one-night-stand?" she finishes for me, chuckling. I nod, amazed. "No, not really. He was a guy in my life. More than a friend, but not quite a boyfriend. It was complicated."

"Does he know about it?" I ask her shyly.

"No, he doesn't… he died… before I could tell him," she pushes her hair behind her ear but looks me dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," is all I say, but I mean it. I mean it so much, from deep within my heart.

"I've found peace with it," she nods. "I want this baby so much. I already love my child."

"You'll probably be an amazing mother," I say and I mean it too.

"Is that how you think of me?" she chuckles. "As a mother?"

"Oh, not quite," I can't help but chuckle.

"No?" she leans back in the couch, her eyes curious. "How then?"

"Well…" I sigh. "You're beautiful, I guess. That's how I think of you."

"Oh," she doesn't seem surprised, she just smiles. "Thank you, kid."

"Is that how you think of me?" I challenge her back, pulling my leg up under me to better face her. "As a kid?"

"Not really," she smiles at me. "You're not really a kid, are you? You're just a lot younger than me."

"You're right, I'm not a kid," I let her know.

"Mmh, I've noticed," she nods her head. "You're very mature for your age. And very smart too."

"So I've been told," I smirk.

"So, a mature young man like yourself… do you have a girlfriend back home?"

"Oh no," I blush a bit. "None of that."

"Why not?" she wonders.

 _Because I jerk off to you every single day and you're the only woman ever on my mind._

"No reason really," I chuckle nervously.

"Did I make you uncomfortable this morning?" she asks me, biting her lip.

Oh I fucking wish she wouldn't bite her lip when I'm so close to her, she drives me mad.

"This morning?" I can't really remember anything before this moment.

"In the kitchen," she clarifies. "I know you noticed I was… looking at you."

"Oh yeah," I bite my own lip. "No, not really uncomfortable per say."

"Well, I'm sorry. It wasn't appropriate," she sighs. "You just have a very… nice body… and this pregnancy, my hormones."

"Oh I understand hormones," I say seriously, making her laugh - oh god what a beautiful laughter.

"Right," she smiles. "So can I ask you something? Something a bit private?"

"Sure," I nod, enjoying this talk immensely.

"Are you a virgin?" she asks bluntly, gaging my reaction.

I look down to my hands, fidgeting with my pants. "Yeah, I am."

"I was too at your age," she says and takes my hand, stopping my nervous action. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I haven't even kissed a girl…" I admit, not meeting her eyes.

"You will," she promises, squeezing my hand.

"Hopefully someone like you," I say before I can stop myself.

I look up in shock but she's not offended or horrified.

"You're very sweet, kid," she smiles at me.

"I thought I wasn't a kid," I'm not afraid to challenge her suddenly.

"It's better if I call you that."

"Why?" I wonder.

"It's better if I think of you as a kid… because I shouldn't forget that you're my nephew's best friend or that you're very young. Because I'm attracted to you."

My heart is racing, her hand is still touching mine and our eyes are locked.

"You can forget about all of that if you want," I have no idea where I fucking got the balls to say that out loud - damn my dick is hard, it feels like it's gonna explode.

She closes her eyes and sighs deeply. Then she stands up from the couch. I'm beyond disappointed. And half afraid she's going to tell Charlie or Mark that I came on to her.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she says, her voice deeper and more singing than before.

I just sit there dumbfounded. How the hell could I have thought she could forget that? I shake my head in despair. Maybe I should just go home tomorrow and save myself from further humiliation.

I can hear her shower turn on. And that's when a crazy thought hits me. Did she want me to join her? I look up. No, she couldn't have meant that… although she has left the door to her bedroom open - why would she do that? I get up and walk over there. The door to her bathroom is open too. I take a deep breath and move towards the door and that's when I see her. She hasn't gotten in the shower yet, and she's facing me. She's wearing a white robe but it's not closed and I can see her amazing breasts, her small protruding belly and the curly hairs between her legs. I will myself not to come in my pants and close my open mouth. Fuck, she's so beautiful.

"You should take your clothes off," she says seductively.

"Mmng," I groan and quickly discard my clothes, all of them, until I'm standing before her as naked as the day I was born. My dick is pointing straight towards her, harder than ever before.

"Oh, God," she moans at the sight of it and it jumps with pride.

I take two long strides and I'm right in front of her. My dick is actually poking her belly, fuck that's hot. I move her robe down her arms and let it fall to the floor as I look at her body. I've seen it in my head a billion times but nothing compares to standing right here in front of it in real life and looking at her. She leans up and places her arms around my neck. I put my own arms around her; oh fuck just her naked back feels amazing. She's so soft and perfect. There's even more friction between us now, I'm trying so hard not to come as my dick rubs against her belly.

She pulls my head down with her hands behind my neck, and ever so slowly our lips grace each other. I'm so happy I feel like I'm exploding, I can't help groaning into our kiss. Of fuck I didn't just feel like exploding…

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, mmh-nooo!" I groan as my hands hold her close to me and I burrow my head in her hair - coming all over her belly and thighs. "Sorry. Oh fuck no, I'm so sorry."

I feel like the biggest loser on the whole planet.

"Mmh, it's okay," she whispers against my chest, pushing me back slightly. "I expected that to happen sooner rather than later."

"Gee, thanks," I sigh disappointed.

"No, it's good, now you can last longer the next time," she smiles seductively at me.

Next time? Fucking brilliant! Suddenly my face lights up and she chuckles at me.

"C'mon the water's warm," she says and takes my hand, moving us into the shower stall.

She starts by lathering me up and within a few seconds I'm hard again.

"Wow, impressive," she says, kissing my jaw.

"Mmh, the perks of youth," I say, as I'm thoroughly enjoying all the attention I'm getting.

I can't fucking believe I'm having a shower with Dana Scully! That I fucking just came on her… I'm the luckiest man alive!

Her hand moves down, lathering up my hard erection now. Oh nothing has ever felt as good as her hand on me. She strokes it ever so slowly just a few times and I'm so proud I don't come again.

"Mmh, good boy," she says, making my dick jump with excitement. "Now you do me."

Ohhh, she does not have to tell me twice! I grab the soap eagerly and start building up lather. I take a deep breath before running my hands down her arms. Then down to her stomach and down her legs. She turns around and I soap her back and shoulders before moving down to her ass. Oh god that's a nice ass. I know I don't have anything to compare it to but they can't come better than this. Not too big, not too small, firm, amazing. I move my hands up to her side and to her front, pulling her back against my body. She leans her head back on my shoulder and I move down and capture her lips with my own. I kiss her gently, even though every fiber in my body is telling me to ravage her. I can't believe how amazing it feels just kissing her. She moans into our kiss and opens her mouth. Oh fuck, oh God. I open my own mouth and her tongue gently swirls around mine. Mmmmh. I move my hands from her stomach and to her breasts and I squeeze them lovingly, groaning into our kiss and trying so hard not to come.

We stand like this for several minutes. The water cascading down our naked bodies as we slowly kiss, more heated for every second that passes. My hands are massaging her breasts and her own hands are over mine, showing me how to touch her. My hard dick is trapped behind her back and threatening to erupt again.

I nearly fall over when she pushes me back slightly, making her giggle softly. My legs feel like rubber, and I can hardly think straight.

"Go dry yourself off and wait for me on the bed," she says, gently pushing me out of the shower.

I oblige her fully. I quickly grab one of the towels on the rack and dry myself off before going back into her bedroom, sitting down on the side of the bed. I close my eyes and take some deep breaths and calm down slightly. I don't want to embarrass myself again; I want to last this time. My heart starts beating even faster as I realize I'm about to have sex with Dana Scully. I've dreamt about this for a year but I'd never thought it would really happen. As I open my eyes again she's walking into the bedroom. Completely naked. Whichever amount I'd managed to calm down is all wasted.

She walks over to the bed and I'm completely hypnotized by the way her breasts are swaying as she moves. She grabs a pillow on the bed and throws it down on the floor by my feet. I have no idea what's going on until she gets down on her knees in front of me.

"Sweet Jesus!" I yelp as she gives the head of my erect penis a shy little lick.

I lean back slightly on the bed, still sitting up, my hands desperately clutching the bedspread. Her hands are on my knees but they move up my thighs while she's looking me straight in the eyes, her own glinting with mischief. Her hand reaches my penis and she gives it a few slow strokes. Oh fuck, this feels so much better than my own hand. There's so much pre-ejaculate leaking from my dick and she easily moves her hand over the head of it a few times at the end of her strokes, purposefully making my dick more slick and her strokes more smooth. I can't help groaning and breathing loudly, this is too good. She moves her head down to my penis and moves her mouth down over it, all the while looking me in the eyes. Oh holy fuck, this is a sight I'm always going to remember. I groan loudly before biting down on my lip - I do not want to come within a second!

She moves her head up and down while using her hand by the base of my penis. It's incredible, her mouth is so fucking hot and I can feel my already hard penis increasing even more in size inside her mouth. As she moans with me inside of her and starts running her tongue up the underside of my penis as she moves up and down, I have to close my eyes, willing myself not to come. Now her tongue is swirling around my head while her hand is moving up and down my length. I never knew anything could feel this good, it feels too good!

"Mmh," I mumble. "Gonna… mmh, come if you, ugh- continue."

She moans against my head and moves back, still stroking cock with a fast grip but removing her mouth. I look down at her, with a small smile on my face, breathing loudly.

"Mmh, your cock is really big," she says seductively and I can't fucking hold it in any longer.

"Uhm-fuck," I mutter as I squirt her right in the face.

I'm horrified at first but she just keeps stroking me as I come, lowering my penis slightly so the semen ends up on her chest instead of in her face.

I've never come so much before. There are a few streaks across her face, right under her eye and on her chin, and her upper chest is covered too.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, lying down on the bed and closing my eyes, feeling like an utter loser for coming her in the face and once again coming prematurely.

"Mmh, it's alright," she chuckles. "You warned me and I kept pleasuring you."

"Yeah," I slowly sit up and look down at her.

She's stroking my thighs softly and looking at me tenderly.

"How did it feel?" she asks me softly.

"Amazing," I say without missing a beat.

She giggles and I can't help but smile. I wipe some semen off her chin but before I can remove my finger, she takes my wrist and guides the finger to her mouth, licking the semen off of it slowly, moaning, as she tastes my essence. Something stirs in my limp and spent dick. I groan at the sight of that.

"Mmh, you taste quite sweet," she smiles at me.

"Thank you," I smirk.

I help her up from the floor and she sits down on the bed as I get up. I bring her a towel from the bathroom and help her remove the semen before it gets sticky. I place the dirty towel in the hamper in the bathroom and as I reenter the bedroom she's sitting where I did before when she went down on me. The pillow is still on the floor, now in front of her, and she's looking at me with a glint in her eyes, biting her lip.

"My turn?" she asks me.

"Okay," I say stupidly and in an instant I'm on the floor in front of her.

Suddenly I'm very nervous. She's expecting me to please her. While I have an idea of how this works, I'm not really sure.

"I… I'm not sure…" I try to give her a heads up.

"I know," she soothes me, giving me a little smile. "I'll guide you."

"Mmh, okay," I nod.

She lies back down on the bed, grabbing a pillow to place under her head so she can look down at me.

"You can start by touching me, wherever you want to," she says.

"Mmh," I give my consent and instantly reach for her breasts.

I massage them like she showed me earlier but I also start teasing her nipples. She moans at this and I feel so accomplished. It ignites me and I start trusting myself more, becoming more confident with what I'm doing. I lean over her and take her one nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue over it, while pinching her other nipple with my fingers.

"Mmh, yes," she moans, running her hands encouragingly through my hair.

After paying attention to her breasts for a little while I move down her stomach, giving her small kisses along the way. Her small protruding stomach feels warm under my mouth. When I reach her hips, she does a roll with them and makes a weird sound. It would seem her hips are very sensitive. I kiss her one hip lightly, while tickling the other with the tips of my fingers.

"Mmh," she moans, frustrated but turned on by the teasing. "Move.. down.."

I can't help it; I do as I'm told. I move down to her thighs, soon kissing her inner thighs. She's even more sensitive here but responds better to wet kisses, to more contact than the light touches on her hips. I kiss her inner thighs and her hands are in my hair again as she moans in pleasure. My mouth moves ever closer to her… pussy? I don't know what to call it. I think she wants me to kiss her there… but I'm not sure. I need to be sure, I don't want to do anything wrong.

"Is it okay?" I lift my head to ask her.

"Mmh, yeah, it feels really good," she sighs, smiling down at me, biting her lip again.

"I mean is it okay for me to… to kiss your…" oh god, what do I call it?

"My vagina?" she asks me, and I nod. "It's more than okay if you want to do that."

Oh my, do I want to do that. I put my head back down between her legs and I begin kissing her thighs again before finally moving my mouth to her… vagina.

I don't know what to do so I just start kissing her; through the light red curls she has there. She opens her legs wider for me and opens up to me. Oh god, there's a whole part of the vagina I've never seen before. There are so many different parts. I'm a bit taken aback and a bit scared to be honest. Not scared of the vagina but of doing it wrong. Oh well, only one way to find out how to do it. I place my hands on her thighs and press them back a bit more, opening her a bit more to me. She moans at this action. I start kissing her sides. She's wet inside, not like outside her vagina. I dip my tongue into her hole and she groans in pleasure. I do this a few times before moving my tongue upwards from her hole and over the rest of her vagina. As I get to the top she lets out a near scream.

"Mmh, God yes," she lets out as she rolls her hips.

I lick her from the hole to the top again and figure out her strong reaction came from a little nub right at the top of her vagina. Hm, interesting. I start circling it with my tongue and now she's thrashing her head around on her pillow, her hands are squeezing her breasts tightly. Oh, I think I found something good here. I keep teasing that little nub in different ways. Lightly with my tongue, sucking it into my mouth and swirling my tongue over it, using the flat of my tongue. Everything works great and the sounds she's making are amazing. I can't believe I'm doing this to her. Me? I feel pride swell in my chest as I continue to pleasure this amazing woman. I bring my hand from her thigh and gently start teasing her hole with a finger while I continue my tongue action on her nub. This gets her even wilder.

"Yes, yes, just like that," she moans, her hands now in my hair, holding me firmly in place. "Keep going, keep going, I'm so close."

Close to what? I think, but I do as I'm told. I keep going and slowly insert the finger into her hole. Oh, she likes that. I insert another finger and I start pushing them in and out of her gently.

"Oh, God, yes!" she screams. "I'm-mmmmh, coming!"

Oh fuck yes. I keep pleasuring her as she cries out and involuntarily arch her back, thrashing her head around. At last she seems to calm down and I slowly withdraw my fingers from inside of her and lift my mouth, giving her thighs a few kisses before lifting my head.

"Oh fuck," she sighs. "That was amazing, how did you do that?"

"With my tongue," I tell her, making her laugh.

"Mmh, come here," she says sweetly, sitting up and moving back in the bed.

I pick up the pillow from the floor and move into the bed with her. She moves her own pillow and finally we're lying down next to each other, both on our sides. She moves closer to me, her hands on my chest and her one leg between mine. I move my own arm down, so my hand can tease her hip again. She sighs, enjoying the feeling.

"Have you really never done that before?" she asks me.

"No," I smile at her. "Could you really not tell?"

"At first," she admits. "But then definitely not."

"I just tried different stuff, finding out what worked best. You got wild when I found that little nub," I tell her, smirking.

"Yeah," she smiles affectionately at me. "That's my clitoris."

"Oh, cool," I nod, I've heard that word before but I've never really known what it meant.

"Mmh, so how are you feeling now?" she asks me, pushing some hair back from my forehead.

"I feel good," I smile, enjoying this so much.

"I mean with all of this, all that's happened between us now," she clarifies. "No regrets?"

"No," I assure her quickly. "None at all!"

"Good," she smiles.

"And you?" I ask her, nervously. "Regrets?"

"None," she smiles, her eyes sparkling.

"Mmh, good," I'm relieved and I lean forward to kiss her.

She lets me kiss her mouth and we inch closer together. My dick is already hard again and as I move my hand up to cup her breast it twitches between us. She moans into our kiss and moves so she's on her back, pulling me on top of her. I rise myself up on the bed, hovering over her.

"What's wrong?" she asks, her breathing labored.

"I don't wanna hurt your baby," I tell her worried.

"Oh," she smiles. "It's very well protected, don't worry. If you could hurt it, I wouldn't let you."

"Mmh, okay," I smile back at her, instantly assured, and lower myself down on top of her.

She opens her legs for me and I settle between them, my erection against her inner thigh. I hold myself up on my elbows. I know I can't hurt her baby, but I don't want to put too much weight on her. I lower my head and kiss her again. I instantly push my tongue against her soft lips and they open for me, allowing me access to her mouth. We kiss, our tongues swirling against each other, her hands roaming my hair, my shoulders, and my upper back. We're breathing hard against each other's mouths and I move my kisses down her neck.

"Mmh, I like kisses on my neck," she tells me in a deep moan.

She doesn't have to say more, I'm now plastering kisses all over her neck, figuring out where she's more sensitive. There are a few places she reacts more to than others, but basically her neck is one big sensory overload. She's squirming and rolling her hips as I'm done with her neck. I'm so fucking turned on from the noises she's making and the way she's touching me.

"May I?" I ask her, realizing how lame I sound.

"Mmh, yeah," she purrs at me.

I reach my hand down and bring the head of my rock-hard erection to her vagina. She opens her legs wider for me and I find her hole. I push my head against it and carefully move inside her. OH MY FUCKING GOD!

"Mmmmmh, YES!" she moans, breathing heavily.

As I'm all the way inside of her, I move my hand back, so I'm holding myself up on my elbows again. I look her deep in the eyes and she smiles up at me. I smile back down at her. I lean down and kiss her softly as I begin moving inside of her. I can't help groaning into our kiss and she in turn can't help a small moan. I move my kiss down to her neck, remembering the places she was most sensitive. I'm kissing her neck as I'm thrusting gently into her. It feels so good. I'm bubbling inside and I've never been happier.

"So good," she mumbles, crossing her legs behind me, her hands digging into my back. "Mmh, yes, keep going."

I try to keep my pace gentle; I focus so hard on not coming already. I move my kisses to the other side of her neck, right below her ear, she leans her head to the side, giving me full access.

"Mmh, harder," she begs.

Oh fuck… why did she have to say that?

I move my one leg up on the bed to get better leverage and I start thrusting harder into her. She in turn moans even louder. Oh this is good, this is too good. I breathe hard against her neck, thrusting hard into her, and then pulling slowly out, hard into her, slowly out. Her hands dig even harder into my bag and I can't hold it in any longer. I let myself go and make a last few erratic thrusts as I come inside of her.

"Oh, fuck, Dana! Mmh, oh God, Dana, yes," I gasp as my orgasm overtakes me and I continue to thrust and come inside of her.

"Mmh," she mumbles kissing the side of my face as I've collapsed on top of her, stroking back my wet hair.

I quickly withdraw myself from her and move over on my side next to her, I really don't want to put all my weight on her. She follows me, moving into my arms and pushing me down on my back, cuddling up to me, her head on my shoulder and her hand playing with the light hair on my stomach.

"Fuck, Dana, that was amazing," I sigh, feeling proud and completely on top of the world.

I've just fucking had sex! I can't stop smiling. I've had sex with Dana Scully, no less! I feel a strange sense of clarity overcome me. Wow! Just wow!

"Mmh, it was really nice," she sighs, giving my shoulder a kiss.

"Did you… did you come too?" I ask her shyly.

"No, but it can take time with a new person," she tells me sweetly. "It took months with my first boyfriend before I came during intercourse."

"So it wasn't good for you?" I'm a bit disappointed.

"Oh, it was very good," she chuckles. "Couldn't you tell I enjoyed it?"

"Oh yeah," I smile and chuckle myself.

"I'm honored you let me be your first," she says, moving her hand up to my chest.

"Mmh," I chuckle. "I'm fucking lucky you let me have you at all."

"You really mean that?" she's smiling into my shoulder.

"Mmh, you're a Goddess," I say before I can stop myself.

"I wouldn't go that far," she chuckles.

We're quiet for a bit and I'm just about to fall asleep when I feel her move away from me.

"No," I mumble and hold onto her.

"Hey," she chuckles. "I need to go put out the light in the living room."

"Mmh, I'll do it," I tell her and kiss her temple, getting up from the bed.

I put out all the lights in the apartment and go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I figure she must be thirsty too and fill the glass again after I've emptied it, bringing it with me to the bedroom.

She's pulling the covers back on the bed as I enter the room; she's wearing some white panties now and… my t-shirt. She's wearing my fucking t-shirt!

"I hope it's okay," she says shyly as she gets into bed.

"Huh?" I'm transfixed.

"That I'm wearing your t-shirt," she clarifies with a smile.

"Oh yeah, it suits you better than me anyway," I smirk and walk over to her.

"Thanks," she chuckles.

"I got you some water," I hand her the glass before locating my boxers.

"Thank you, you're very sweet," she says sincerely as I pull my boxers back on.

"So, ehm…" I'm not really sure where to sleep. "Should I just…"

"Come to bed," she chuckles.

"Okay," I say happily and eagerly join her in bed.

She puts the glass down and turns her back to me. I carefully move up behind her. She instantly sighs and pulls my arms around her. I get comfortable spooned up to her. I still can't believe everything that's happened. I'm the luckiest guy in the entire universe.

She reaches up and puts out the lamp on her nightstand, leaving the room in darkness. Soon we're both soundly asleep.

As I wake up, my hand is under the t-shirt she's wearing - which is my t-shirt, I remember with a smile as I squeeze her breast happily. She stirs slightly in her sleep but doesn't wake up. I raise my head to peak at the alarm clock on her nightstand. Just past 6 AM. I don't have to be there until 8 today and it only takes about 30 minutes to get there by foot and metro.

I can't help but smile. This feels so amazing. I kiss her shoulder lightly before burying my head in the crook of her neck. Mmh, she smells amazing. She stirs as I nuzzle her neck and as she wakes up she starts giggling, my actions tickling her. I've been hard ever since I woke up but my erection twitches against her ass. She turns around slightly and catches my lips with her own. We slowly begin to kiss and I guide her panties down her legs - I can tell that turns her on. I move on top of her. She pushes my own boxers down as far off as she can get them and before long we're having sex again. It feels amazing, so incredibly amazing. Soon I can't hold back any longer though. I make my final thrusts and come deep inside her.

I realize she didn't come during our intercourse again but I know she said it could take time so I try not to worry about it too much. I do want her to have her release though so I move down her body. She starts moaning wildly as she realizes what I'm about to do for her.

As I'm finally down between her legs I realize my semen is spilling from her. Damn, that's hot. I don't feel like tasting myself though so I use my fingers around and in her hole while my mouth focuses on the nub… her clitoris, I remember. I use everything I learned about pleasing her last night and after teasing her for a little while, I finally let her come. She pulls at my shoulders and hair as she's come down from her high, wanting me to move up again. I move up over her body and she catches my head between her hands, giving me a big and wet kiss.

She looks to the side after our kiss.

"It's nearly 7," she says kindly. "You should take a shower, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Okay," I sigh and give her a few more gentle kisses before moving out of bed and into the bathroom.

As I get out of the bathroom she's moved my bag into the bedroom, onto the bed. I smile and get a little high, knowing I've essentially moved into her bedroom. I pull on some black boxers, a pair of slightly worn-down jeans and a plain grey jumper, with no hood or pockets. Lastly I pull on a pair of white socks and then I'm done dressing.

I freeze as I step into the living room. Holy fuck, Charlie is here.

"Good morning," he smiles at me.

"Hi," I say lamely, making my way over to the dining table to sit down opposite him.

Breakfast is on the table and I start filling my plate with a few things and begin to eat - I've really worked up an appetite…

"I'm just here to pick up some things," he says as I eat. "Are you okay?"

"Mmh, I'm fine," I nod but I don't look him in the eyes.

"Hey, Mark is okay," he says softly. "Everything is going to be okay. And Mark is happy you'll still get your chance."

"That's great," I look up and give him a small smile, not able to hold his eye contact though.

 _I fucked your sister_ is all I can think.

Dana comes out from the kitchen and sits down in the chair next to me. I feel beyond awkward and I can feel the blush on my face. Fuck, fuck, fuck! She's still wearing my fucking t-shirt! Of course it's just a plain white t-shirt and there no way for Charlie to know it's mine. I also realize my semen is probably leaking into her panties right now… aaaand I'm hard.

"So when will you be going home with Mark?" she asks her brother, slowly starting to eat her own breakfast.

"As soon as I leave here, we can go home," he says.

"You don't want any breakfast?" she asks him, noticing he isn't eating.

"Nah, I grabbed some donuts on the way here," he smirks, rubbing his belly.

"One day, Charlie, you're going to get fat," she chuckles.

"Look who's talking," he says, nodding towards her pregnant belly.

"She's not fat," I can't help but say, annoyed he'd even say that to her. "She's pregnant, she's growing another person inside of her."

"Jeez, I'm sorry," Charlie chuckles. "Of course you're right though."

"Thanks, kid," she smiles at me and ruffles my hair.

Ugh, I wish she wouldn't call me that. And the ruffling of my hair is so degrading.

"Mmh," I just mumble and continue to eat my breakfast, fucking annoyed.

A few minutes later Charlie leaves, patting my back and telling me to give it my best with the basketball, and giving his sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, c'mon," she says, taking my hand after a few minutes of silence. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Yeah, I am," I sigh and shake her hand away. "I'm not a fucking kid. I thought I'd proved that a few times now."

"I know," she says softly. "But what am I suppose to do when you're being irresistibly cute while my brother is right there? Should I have pulled you into a kiss like I wanted to?"

My anger seeps away and I realize she's right. I look up at her guiltily.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"No, it's fine," she says, reaching for my hand again - this time I let her. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"It's the least I could do," I smile and lean over to give her a kiss.

She holds my face in her hands as we kiss slowly. Just as things are about to heat up, she pulls back.

"You should get going," she smiles at me, giving me one last small kiss.

"Yeah," I sigh deeply, knowing she's right.

I quickly pack my sports bag and give her a few more kisses before leaving at last.

I love just taking a five-minute walk and then getting onto the metro. I fucking love the city. The metro reminds me of being back home in London, jumping on the tube and going wherever you wanted within minutes. I took the tube to school every day so I had a pass. Even though I wasn't supposed to go places on my own, I often snuck out and went somewhere I could be alone. I'm so glad my mother left my father now; so sorry I gave her a hard time about moving back then. My life is so much better here, away from him.

Like yesterday, I play my ass off. It's even tougher today though. Some guys were asked to leave at the end of yesterday, and only the better players are left now.

I sit by myself during the break. I can tell I'm not going to make the cut with these guys, I know I'm not good enough. I'm still going to try. I'd never quit. I should be more worried but I can't help thinking about yesterday evening and this morning. Dana Scully, my Goddess.

I'm still deep in thought and don't even realize someone has sat down next to me.

"I'm James Donnelly," he says, extending a hand towards me.

I look at him in surprise and immediately recognize him. It's the guy from Duke!

"Hello," I say completely taken aback, shaking his hand.

"I hope your friend is okay," he says, seemingly worried. "That was quite the bonk to the head yesterday!"

"He's fine, I mean he has a concussion and he thinks his life is over because he can't play for the next month, but he's fine," I tell him, making him chuckle.

"He was good, really good!" he says nodding his head.

"He's better than all these other guys," I say seriously.

"I think you're right," he says and I feel all happy inside on my friend's behalf. "Maybe you could give me his information, I'd like to get in touch with him."

"Sure," I nod eagerly. "His name is Mark Scully. Mark Charles Scully. This is his phone number."

I write it down on a piece of paper from his clipboard, I add his home address as well.

"Thank you," he says and pats my back. "You're a pretty good friend."

I just smile and nod - oh I know I am, Mark is going to be so excited about this.

At the end of the day one of the coaches approach me. Oh fuck. I already know what he's going to tell me, but I still feel rejected.

I take a long shower as the second and last day of trying to reach my dream is over. I'm the last person to leave the changing room, the janitor already cleaning out in there when I leave. I get on the metro back to Dana's and my feet are heavy as I move up the stairs to her apartment. I don't even knock, I just walk in.

"Hey," she smiles up at me as I enter through the door, but her smile immediately falls as she notices the state I'm in. "What's wrong?"

She's sitting by the dining room table reading a magazine or something and drinking a cup of tea. I sit down in the chair next to her and pull it close to hers, moving into her arms, resting my tired head on her shoulder as she strokes my hair soothingly.

"They told me not to come back tomorrow," I say after a while of just sitting like this together.

"I'm sorry," she sighs and gives me a kiss on my forehead. "I know how much you wanted to play basketball."

"It's not really that," I tell her. "It was my shot at college."

"But you're smart, I'm sure you can get into college."

"I know. I've been accepted into all the colleges I've applied for. I just don't have the money to go."

"I see," she says, thoughtfully. "I wouldn't have been able to go to college either if I hadn't gotten some help."

"Who helped you?" I wonder.

"I applied for scholarships all through high school and college," she says.

"I haven't done that, the only thing I've done is try this basketball thing. I never thought about it before. I didn't realize how expensive it was going to be until the letters started rolling in. My mother has saved something but it's just nowhere near enough, I just… I don't know what to do."

"Shh," she calms me down and holds me closer to her. "What do you want to study?"

"I want to be a doctor one day," I tell her.

"Really?" she seems cheerful. "You know, I'm a medical doctor."

"I thought you worked for the FBI," I say in surprise, that's what Mark had told me.

"I do, I was recruited out of medical school," she says. "I earned my undergraduate from the University of Maryland and went to Stanford to study medicine."

"Wow, that's impressive," I say, knowing Stanford is a really good school. "I got accepted at Maryland actually. What did you study there?"

"Physics," she says.

"I was thinking about maybe studying biology. It just really fascinates me."

"That sounds amazing," she says sweetly. "Actually, wait here, I'm gonna go make a phone call."

"Oh," I sit back, a bit surprised. "Okay."

She grabs the phone from the receiver and moves into the bedroom. I wonder what could be so important in the middle of our conversation but shrug. It must have been important or she wouldn't have gone, I'm sure.

I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple to eat before sitting back down by the dining table. I realize the magazine she was reading was this month's issue of Science Illustrated and I pick it up to read as I eat my apple. When she gets back I've already read a few articles and finished my apple.

"I just talked to an acquaintance at Maryland," she says happily and I can feel my face light up. "He has time to see us tomorrow!"

"What?" I gasp and stand up from my chair. "Oh my God, are you serious?"

"I am," she chuckles as I give her a big hug. "Obviously he can't promise anything but he's willing to talk to you and maybe give you some tests too. They already have your high school transcripts and test results from your application and he'll look them over before tomorrow."

"Thank you so much," my heart is fluttering and I give her a big kiss.

"Mmmh, you're welcome," she mumbles against my mouth.

We slowly walk towards her bedroom as we begin to undress each other, kissing all the way there until we're at her bed. I reach behind her and after a little fumble I manage to snap her bra open. She lets it fall to the floor and pulls her own panties down as well before getting into bed. She's on her back, ready for me.

I move my boxers down, not an easy task with the giant erection I'm sporting, and move into bed with her. Instead of leaning over her as I have done the two times we've had sex already, I sit back on my knees in front of her this time. I inch a bit forward on my knees, spreading her legs wider for me and I sit back, my erection pointing directly to her opening now. I move my hands over her sensitive thighs and she moans. She reaches back and holds onto the railing of her bed behind her head. That's right, Dana, get ready for one hell of a ride. I slowly move forward, pushing my hard cock into her wet center. Mmh, it still feels as amazing as the first time I did that. The only reason I'm doing something different this time; the reason I'm sitting upright instead of leaning down over her is simple. So very simple. I want to watch my dick disappear into her. And I do just that. I watch as I enter her. I watch the way she shivers under me. I watch my hardness disappear into her softness. Oh fuck, that is so hot, even hotter than I had imagined. I lean over on my hands, holding myself up as I begin moving fast in and out of her. She screams with pleasure at my new faster pace. The other times we've done this I've had to hold back and be gentle, afraid of coming too soon. I can't hold back any longer. I fuck her hard and fast and she fucking loves it.

"Oh, God! Oh, fuck!" she exclaims, her head thrashing and her breasts moving up and down as I keep up my fast pace. Oh damn, that's a nice sight. I speed up just to make her breasts jiggle even more. She screams with pleasure, then her back arches and she's completely quiet. I'm afraid I'm doing something wrong for a second but as I see the way she bites her lip I know what's going on and I fuck her even harder and faster. At last she lets out a wail, coming hard around me. I can feel her inside walls clenching around me and oh God I can't take it. She's too fucking hot and her orgasm triggers my own. I make a few last and deep, so deep and so hard, thrusts. My body shaking as I empty myself inside of her. This is the best fucking orgasm of my life. Feeling her and hearing her come… and because of me… wow!

"Wow!" she reads my mind, as I've moved onto the bed beside her on my stomach, completely spent.

"Mmh," I agree, moving over a bit to rest my head closer to hers, my arm over her middle.

She starts stroking my arm with her fingertips. My hairs stand up but I love it. She runs it all the way from my shoulder and down my arm that's casually strewn over her middle.

"I can't believe I came," she says quietly. "I can't believe you could do that to me."

"Why not?" I ask a bit offended.

"I've just never been able to come with someone so early on before," she admits. "And you're not exactly experienced, so… so I just didn't think…"

"Oh," I sigh. "Well, I must be pretty good at sex then."

"Yeah," she chuckles. "I definitely think so."

"Thanks," I say sincerely, so fucking grateful for all of this.

The rest of the day we pretty much spend in bed. We only leave it to order pizza, which we eat in bed. I go down on her multiple times, she even goes down on me once, and we have sex - we have so much sex. I make her come nearly every time now. It's fucking amazing.

I'm on a high and I'm exhausted and I'm so fucking happy when I finally fall asleep, spooned up to Dana Scully. We have sex in the morning again. This time she's on top. Oh that's nice, I can touch her breasts while we have sex like this. After our morning tryst we take a shower together. We have a quick breakfast consisting of toast and we're out the door. We take her car to the University of Maryland. I'm fucking excited about this. I know it's not for sure but if all he's going to do is test me, it's a pretty sure thing. I might not be as good as Mark at basketball but I'm fucking smart.

We meet her acquaintance. He's about a few years older than her by the looks of it. He has messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He's probably handsome. Maybe Dana thinks so… I will myself not to act like a baby and shake those thoughts. He comments on her pregnancy and congratulates her. Then they turn their focus to me. We talk for a bit and I figure out this fucker attended college with Dana. He never left the college though and now works here, part of several research teams. To be honest, he seems nice. I'm just a bit jealous he knew Dana before me… and getting suspicious of just how acquainted they were.

He seems pretty impressed with me though and before long he brings in another guy, an older professor with the university. They give me a few tests, mainly science ones, and I do them easily, using the calculator they've given me. Apparently I do extremely well and they ask if I want to do an IQ test. It's not needed but they're interested what my IQ might be. I've never done one before and I think it would be pretty cool to know, so I oblige. It turns out I have a pretty high IQ - I kind of knew I would have, but even I'm a bit surprised with my result. My IQ is at a staggering 178.

"And this test is for ages 18 and up," the young guy, Dana's acquaintance, says excitedly. "He's only 15, just imagine how he'll do in a few years!"

"What?" Dana exclaims.

She's been in the room for all my tests and the interview, talking silently with either her acquaintance or the professor while I did my assignments.

"His intelligence will only grow as he continues to study," the professor clarifies.

"You're only 15?" she asks me in utter shock.

"Yeah," I nod, I thought she knew my age, why this sudden outburst?

"I know, I can hardly believe it either," the professor chuckles. "He's much smarter, more developed, than any 15-year-old I've ever met. You even look older, kid."

"He certainly does," Dana agrees and smiles but it doesn't seem natural.

They offer me everything. Fucking everything. They say they can't afford to lose me. I'll have a dorm room, a computer, all the books I'll need, and all my courses will be paid for. I pick my major right away: Biology. Apparently there's more than one Biology major so I choose to specialize myself in Cell Biology and Genetics. They're a bit surprised I want to minor in Philosophy but to be honest I think they'd say yes to anything at this point.

I can't believe it. My future seems more certain than ever. I'm really going to go to college! I'm so happy! And I couldn't have done this without Dana.

As we leave the university and walk towards the car park, she's quiet. I don't really notice to begin with, deep in thought about starting college in the fall, about everything that's working out for me.

I don't really notice that she's completely quiet until we're halfway home in the car.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"We'll talk about it when we get home," she sighs.

Okay, not happy anymore. Now I'm fucking worried. What the fuck is this? The meeting went beyond our expectations. What could possibly be wrong?

The ride home seems endless but finally we pull up in front of her apartment building. On the stairs she's still quiet and I'm really fucking scared of what's going to happen when we get into her apartment.

"Explain to me," she says harshly as soon as I've closed the door behind me. "How it's even possible that you're only 15?"

Her arms are crossed over her chest and she's fire and ice. Suddenly it has a whole new meaning though. She's flustered and red but from anger and she's ice-cold towards me at the same time.

"I thought you knew that," I frown, taking a few steps closer to her but she backs away from me.

"I thought you were 18!" she says, a tear escaping her eye.

"I… why?" I feel so lost and powerless.

"Mona told me," she sighs. "At Mark's birthday party when he turned 16. She told me…"

Realization seems to hit her.

"Oh fuck," she sighs. "She told me it didn't look like there was almost 2 years between you in age, fuck!"

"Hey, does it matter?" I ask gently.

By the look on her face, so it would seem.

"Of course it matters," she says. "I was so sure you were 18… I thought you were too young at 18, to find out you're 15! It's… it's too much. It's perverted!"

"No, it's not," I say annoyed. "You heard those guys today. I'm mature for my age. Age doesn't mean shit. You can be 40 and be a fucking immature son-of-a-bitch who'll never appreciate what he has… or 15 and mature… knowing how fucking lucky you are."

She looks at me, her resolve softening. She looks a little worried too and I realize I'm crying. Hot tears are flowing freely down my cheeks. I wipe them away angrily. She walks over to me, taking my face in her hands.

"What is it?" she wonders. "Why are you so upset?"

"Just bad memories," I mumble, not meeting her eyes.

She takes my hand and moves us over to the couch. I sit down and she does too, taking my hands in hers.

"My dad was a stupid fuck," I tell her.

I know she hasn't asked but I feel like I can tell her.

"He never hurt us physically but he couldn't be trusted. He drank. A lot. And he could get crazy angry over nothing. They always fought. Him and my mother. I hated him but I didn't realize that until we got away from him. I just thought parents were like that. I escaped a lot - snuck out and took the tube to wherever."

"You lived in London?" she asks softly, noticing I said the tube, referring to the London Underground. Most people don't realize until I tell them, since my British accent is long gone.

"Yeah, we did. We moved here when I was 12. I hated my mother at first for moving us so far away. But then I saw how a real family is supposed to be. I understood. I'm so happy with where I am now. With everything that's happened."

"You really are mature for your age," she sighs, moving closer to me.

I move my head down to her chest and she starts stroking my hair again - I love that so much, there's nothing more comforting in the whole world.

"Why does it matter to you how old I am?" I ask her after a little silence.

"It's illegal," she says seriously.

"In some countries the age of consent is 15," I state. "And it's a very personal thing - I was ready for this."

"I know," she sighs. "But I work with the FBI… I could loose my job over this… as much as I wanted it… I don't think I would have started on this if I knew your age."

"Then I'm glad you didn't know," I say honestly. "And no one is going to find out, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I never want anything bad to happen to you."

"Yeah," she sighs, but relieved. "I know, of course I know that."

I reach up and kiss her. She holds back a bit at first but at last she gets into it. We end up slowly having sex… no, making love on the couch. I love her, I realize. I love her more than anything. We make love so slowly and so passionately and then we come together.

We spend the rest of the day enjoying our last day together. She teaches me how to cook some essential things for lunch and dinner and we have fun in the kitchen. It'll be fun moving out on my own, doing this every day. We watch a movie together after dinner and she ends up falling asleep in my arms. She's so fucking beautiful. I just watch her for a while before I nudge her awake with a few kisses. I get her to move into the bedroom and I tuck her in so she can sleep soundly again. I take care of her apartment before joining her in bed. I make sure every light is off and that the door is locked. At last I spoon up to her and fall asleep, enjoying the sweet smell of Dana Scully and the amazing feel of her.

As it has been the case for the last few mornings, we end up having morning sex this last morning too. It's amazing and I manage to endure long enough to make her come twice. I'm so fucking proud and so fucking happy I can please her like that.

After our long shower, that we share, sadly it's time for me to pack my things. We decide to get some breakfast on the way, and soon we're out the door and in her car. After consuming our breakfast we start to talk. About everything and nothing. We talk about our families and lives in general. I already know she has an older sister and two older brothers and about her parents, and I tell her about my mother and my younger sister. I tell her how annoying my sister is and she laughs. We joke a lot and we laugh a lot. And we also get carried away with desire. We're nearly home when we park at a local school - no one's there on a Sunday and the parking spot is rather secluded. We have hot sex in the backseat. She's on her knees in front of me as I push into her vagina from behind. Oh fucking God, she feels tight like this.

We clean ourselves up with some tissues from the glove compartment and we can't help smile and laugh at each other, as we get dressed again.

Too soon we're parked in front of the Scully house. I sigh deeply.

"Listen, kid," she starts and I groan annoyed.

"Sorry," she remembers and chuckles. "I mean Fox."

"Mulder is fine," I tell her, I've never been fond of my first name.

"Mulder," she tries it out and smiles.

I realize this is the first time she's actually said my name and I love the way she says it… aaaand I'm hard.

"Mulder, I know we haven't known each other for very long," she smiles. "But I think you're amazing and I think you're going to do amazing things with your life."

"Thanks," I smile greatly. "I hope we can see each other when I go to college, I'll be really close to you every day."

"Maybe," she nods her head uncertainly. "Just don't stop living because of me, okay?"

She strokes her pregnant belly unconsciously as she says this.

"What do you mean?" I frown.

"I mean," she sighs. "If you want to see a girl your age, if you want to do whatever, just do it."

"You… you don't want to see me again?" I can't fucking believe it.

"Of course I do," she sighs. "These past few days have been amazing but I don't want to hold you back. I'm pregnant, Mulder. I'm older, and you're so very young."

"Well, how old are you?" I realize I don't know her exact age.

"25," she says.

"I'll be 16 soon," I smile. "So when I turn 30, you'll be 39. That doesn't seem so bad, does it?"

"I guess not," she chuckles.

"Hey, I want you and only you," I tell her sincerely. "I'm only gonna miss out if I waste my time on meaningless flings when I really want you. I know how lucky I am, remember?"

"I remember," she closes her eyes and nods.

"Say you want me too," I say softly, damn near begging her.

"I _do_ want you," she smiles at me as she opens her eyes.

I want to lean in for a kiss but I see Charlie getting out of the house. I guess our time is up. For now anyway.

THE END (of Part I: Fire and Ice)

* * *

Author's note:

I wanted you to not be sure about the main character in this story. To not know his identity for sure until the very end. I hope it worked and that it made it all the more interesting.

In my country the age of consent is actually at 15 - and even though I think that's too low, I do think it's an interesting topic. Surely people mature differently. Of course you can be all black/white about it and just say: the law is the law - but I think most people know life is more complicated than that.

What did you think of this story?

I'm thinking about continuing with it - Mulder at college, Scully having her baby, all the drama that could ensue. Let me know if you'd like that.


	2. Part II: Growing Up

Author's note:

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed/faved/subscribed to this story. It gives me the will to keep it going in spite of some of the critique it's already gotten. These new chapters won't be as long as the first one - which means I can update more often.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please review!

* * *

GODDESS

A story by Government Patsy

Part II: Growing Up

Chapter 1

It's August and it's hot as hell. I'm spending one of my last days at home with my best friend; Mark Scully. We've just played some one-on-one basketball at the park and we're chilling in the shade now, under a big oak tree.

"Do you ever think about sex?" he asks me out of nowhere.

"Well yeah of course," I chuckle, pictures of his aunt flying into my head.

"You… you haven't had sex, have you?" he looks down to the ground as he asks this.

He's my best friend and I can't lie to him.

"Actually yeah," I sigh. "I have a few times."

"What? When?" he's completely in shock about this.

"Not too long ago," I shrug. "While you were still confined to your bed with a concussion."

"Why the hell haven't you told me?" he's a bit angry.

"I promised her not to tell anyone, she's a few years older than me. But I'm sorry, I should have told you of course."

"You're damn right you should have," his resolve is softening though. "So who is she? How was it? How many times did you do it? Do you still see her?"

Damn, he has a lot of questions.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell, Mark. I'm sorry, I wish I could, but it just wouldn't be right," I say and he nods in understanding. "But it was fucking amazing! We did it a lot! I mean we only saw each other for like a weekend though. She isn't from around here."

Technically I'm not lying to him but I know I'm keeping secrets from his though and it's killing me slightly.

"You're really lucky," he smiles at me.

"Oh I know I am," I chuckle.

"I'm still a virgin," he says and his cheeks flush.

"It doesn't matter," I tell him. Save it for someone you'll always remember. If you can, save it for when you're in love."

"Were you in love?" he asks.

"I didn't really think about it at the time, but yeah I really was," I smile at the memory of her.

We're quiet for a bit. It feels nice hanging out like this. Soon Mark will be going to Duke and I'll be going to Maryland. I'm only 15 and he's just turned 17. We're young but we're already going to college. I wonder if we'll always be as close as we are now. I really hope we will.

"Duke and Maryland isn't too far from each other," he says, thinking the same way I am. "You know I got that old car for my birthday. I know it's a piece of shit but I love it, I'd love to be able to actually drive it once in a while. I could come down to see you, stay with my aunt or something."

"That sounds really good," I can't help a big smile.

Time flies by and before I have time to realize what's going on I'm unpacking in my new room. The dorm seems pretty cool, probably very normal. I have my own room though, one of the perks I was offered due to my ingeniousness. There's a very small kitchen with a microwave, a few hotplates, a sink, a small fridge and a kettle, I reckon I'll make good use of the microwave. There's a little table with two chairs right by the kitchen and in the other side of the room there's a single bed and a desk with a brand new computer, another perk. There's some shelves and closet space too and I'm filling all my belongings into those.

I have no idea what to do as I've finished unpacking. There are a few weeks till the classes actually start. I can hear some of the other residents bonding already out in the common area but I'm not even in the mood to meet new people. I wish I could talk to my mom or Mark… or Dana…

She doesn't live far away. It wouldn't take long if I walked down to the station and got on the metro…

No, I should probably find a supermarket; get some supplies, stock my fridge. I could even call my mother again. I called her right away as I got here but she said I could call her later if I wanted to…

No, I don't need my mother. I need… Dana?

I lock up after myself and leave my room. I only make it halfway down the long hallway when I'm stopped.

"Hi, I'm Amanda," a woman presents herself, extending a hand towards me.

She's probably a few years older than me; she has long blonde hair and big, brown eyes. She's smiling at me and I sigh as I shake her hand.

"I'm Mulder," I say short and move to leave but she stops me, a hand on my shoulder.

"What's the hurry?" she chuckles. "You're Fox Mulder?"

"Ehm yeah," I frown, how the hell does she know that?

"I'm the RA," she says, as if that's supposed to mean anything to me. "The resident advisor. If you ever have any questions or problems; about the dorm, your classes or even personally, my door is always open."

"Yeah okay, thanks," I force a smile. "I really need to get going, was nice to meet you…"

Oh what the fuck was her name?

"Amanda," she chuckles.

"Right," I nod. "Bye."

Ugh, fucking resident advisor… who the hell wants to be a resident advisor? Someone who wants to get in other people's business, I'm sure. Ugh, I hope she doesn't want to be friends or anything. I want to be left alone so I can focus on my studies. I have all the friends I want; I came to college to learn something.

The metro isn't far away and I feel excited as I realize I actually live here. I'm pretty much a grown-up now. I'll even be 16 soon. And I live so close to Dana. My stomach fills with butterflies. I change trains once and soon I'm walking towards her apartment. My dick is actually hardening as I get closer to her… wow. I take a deep breath before I knock on her door. Okay, calm down, Mulder. Okay. Well, my dick isn't calming down but my heart starts beating less fast… good enough. I knock on her door and can't help but smile greatly as I wait for her to open. I hope she's home…

"Mulder?" she frowns as she opens the door for me.

"Hey," I smile at her.

But she isn't smiling back. And she's not letting me in. Instead she closes the door to her apartment behind her and steps into the hall with me. Wow, she looks amazing. Her stomach has gotten much more round since the last time we saw each other. Well, of course it has, she's pregnant. She's so fucking beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" she asks me, still frowning.

"Well, I…" _want to make sweet love to you?_ "I moved here. We talked about seeing each other when I did… remember?"

"Right, I remember," she sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Mulder, I don't think we should see each other."

"But…" _what the actual fuck?_ "But you said you wanted me."

"It's not that. It's not you, okay? It's me. I can't do it, Mulder."

"Why the hell not?" my voice is only slightly above a whisper.

"I don't think it's right for me to be involved with you. You're 15 and I just think it's wrong. But it's not because of you, okay? I know you're mature, you know I like you, you're an amazing guy… it's just a bad time for me as well…" she says and strokes her belly.

"You've fucked me while you knew I was 15," I tell her, crossing my arms over my chest in anger.

"Mulder," she says angrily. "Don't talk like that, it's not suiting."

"I thought we'd talked about this, Dana?" I say and I know the hurt is evident in my voice but I don't even care. I want her to know how much she's hurting me.

"Mulder, you need to understand," she sighs.

"Dana?" someone opens the door behind her and I recognize the voice of Maggie Scully; Mark's grandmother and Dana's mother. "What are you…"

"It's nothing, mom," she cuts her off and moves in front of the small crack in the door before her mother can see me. "Just one of the neighbors."

She steps halfway into the apartment.

"Just wait a few seconds," she tells me and goes back into her apartment.

Ugh, I feel bad about coming here. I wouldn't have if I knew her mother was here already, obviously. Maybe that's why she's holding back so strongly. I hope that's why.

"Here," she says, coming back out and handing me a piece of paper. "Meet me there tomorrow, okay? We can talk."

"Okay," I sigh and nod.

She closes the door again and I'm standing alone outside her apartment feeling like a complete idiot. I look down at the piece of paper and see an address and a time for me to be there.

The day goes by so slowly. I do some grocery shopping but end up ordering a pizza for dinner. I spend some time on the computer, setting it up to my liking and surfing the Internet. When I wake up in the morning I have a shower and then some breakfast in my room. Then I masturbate for over an hour. I've been working on my endurance, letting myself get close to release and then not allowing myself to come. I do this several times before finally coming. All the while I think about Dana and the times we've had sex. I think about all the new ways I want to make love to her. I clean up after myself and change into a nice pair of khaki shorts and a plain white t-shirt, before I tie my old sneakers.

I make my way to the address she's scribbled down for me and arrive at a nice little diner. She's already sitting in a booth waiting for me. I walk over to her and sit down opposite her.

"Okay," I say, as I sit down. "Talk to me, Dana. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Mulder," she smiles at me and it gives me hope. "I just need you to understand some things."

"Understand what?" I frown.

"Just let me talk, okay?" she sighs. "I want you to understand how I feel about all of this. About what's happened between us."

"Okay," I nod but unsurely.

"Let's order some lunch first," she suggests and we do.

A waiter quickly comes over with my ice tea and her ice water. She takes a sip and starts talking.

"You have to understand, when I started this I never expected or even wanted it to be more than just sex… my hormones were really driving me crazy and you just happened to be there and I never would have done it if I knew you weren't 18 yet," she sighs. "Anyway, I knew you were attracted to me. I noticed the way you looked at me. I figured you desired me and I desired you… and when you told me to forget about everything I just couldn't resist you. Those days we had were really nice. You're an amazing guy and you'll make an amazing boyfriend to a very lucky girl one day. You're attentive and sweet and… well, if I weren't pregnant and if you were just a little bit older, I would have given this a chance, I really would. But the way things are, I just can't, Mulder. It's way too complicated. I hope you understand."

I'm quiet for a good time after her long talk. I push my napkin around as I take in everything she's said. I love her. I know I do. And she does like me too. But as much as I don't want to, I do understand her. I'm angry, but I understand. She's about to be a mother for Christ's sake… she doesn't need a 15/16-year-old to pretend to be some kind of stepdad, she needs to focus on her new baby and only that baby.

"Yeah," I sigh and finally look up at her.

"Yeah?" she looks skeptical, stroking her pregnant belly.

"I do understand," I sigh again and push my hair away from my face as I lean back in my seat. "It's way fucking complicated. I just… I really love you."

"Mulder," she's shaking her head. "You don't love me."

"Dana, I really do," I say, picking her hand up from the table.

"No," she sighs and pulls her hand away. "You've never been with anyone else, you just think you love me because you think what you're feeling is love, but it's not, Mulder. It's just desire, attraction. All you really want is to have sex with me."

"That's not true at all," I say, completely calm. "I do really love you. If you don't love me, that fine, but don't tell me you know how I'm feeling - I think I know that best."

"I…" she gives up and shakes her head, smiling slightly now. "Okay, Mulder."

"Okay, Dana," I chuckle.

The waiter comes over with our food and we eat in silence. We don't really say anything as we pay for our food either and not until we're standing outside the diner. It's not really uncomfortable but it's not entirely comfortable either. Our silence is laded with sex and doubt and hopes. But now; standing outside the diner about to say goodbye to her… I can't…

I don't even know what to say to this woman. I love her and it's pretty clear she doesn't love me the same way. I understand why we can't be together but I still want to be with her.

"I… I don't know anyone here," I finally say.

"Mmh?" she looks up at me, kindness in her eyes.

"It would be nice if, I mean I understand if it's weird, but it would be nice to maybe have a… no- I… no, it's fine," I drop my gaze and I can feel the blush on my face.

"Friends?" she asks me, taking my hand in hers.

I look back up into her eyes. She's smiling at me.

"Friends," I confirm and squeeze her hand.


	3. Part II: Growing Up 2

As it is with everything else I do, this is dedicated to you, M. My best friend and inspiration. Without you this story would have never happened. Your support means everything to me. I love you like crazy.

* * *

GODDESS

A story by Government Patsy

Part II: Growing Up

Chapter 2

As the weeks fly by I see quite a bit of Dana over the weekends. I get fairly busy with college soon and I already love it. People are actually into it here, not like in high school when more than half the kids didn't want to be there. I can tell some of my peers are having a hard time with the increased level and the new workload but I just enjoy finally being challenged. I struggle with a few notions once in a while but when I finally get whatever I struggled with, it just makes me want to learn even more. I do my work as soon as it's assigned to us and I don't have any real trouble keeping up because I love reading my Biology and Philosophy books and I love the lectures. I've already signed up for extra classes and courses, meaning that once again I'll probably be able to finish sooner than expected. As soon as my last lecture is over at Friday I turn off though. It's become routine that every Friday I go to Dana's apartment. The first few weekends I'd gone home late at night and come back Saturday and Sunday too but now she just lets me sleep there. On the futon in the guest bedroom, mind you. We really have become good friends. She's been teaching me how to cook and do laundry and she gives me a few meals to take home every weekend when I leave her place, which I heat in my dorm room in my microwave.

"I want this baby out already," she sighs frustrated as she manages to lower herself down into the couch, she's already nearly two weeks past her due date and her belly is so big it looks like it's going to pop soon.

"I know, sweetie," I chuckle and rub her belly soothingly.

I feel it kick against my hand and smile greatly at her. I've felt it move before but every time it's absolutely amazing to me. She smiles back at me and puts her own hand over mine. We sit for a little while just feeling it kick against our hands. At last it settles down though.

"Do you have a name ready?" I ask her.

"Maybe," she chuckles.

"I can't know?" I pout at her. "It's my birthday tomorrow, as a present I demand you tell me."

"Alright," she laughs at me and laces our fingers together, my hand still resting on her belly.

"Really? You want to tell me?" I'm surprised that worked.

"Yeah," she says. "But I only have a boy's name ready."

"Are you gonna name him after his father?" I wonder out loud.

"No," she shakes her head. "His name was Peter, and I do think it's a nice name, but I just don't feel like calling my baby that."

Peter… I never knew his name before. All I know about him is that he's dead and that he was in a relationship with Dana but it was complicated. I wonder if he'd be here for her if he were still alive…

"So what's the name then?" I want to know.

"Malcolm," she says and smiles.

"Malcolm," I nod, trying it out. "I really like it. It's a good, strong name. And it's a bit special too. Not common like Peter but not totally ridiculous like Fox."

"Yeah," she chuckles. "But I can't find a girl's name I really love. There are great ones of course, but they just don't feel right. I've thought of Rachel, Ashley, Emily… I don't know, they don't feel right."

"I think it's a girl," I admit to her.

We're sitting really close in the couch. Our hands laced together on top of her belly. If I wanted to I could lean forward and kiss her forehead.

"Really?" she bites her lip. "I have a feeling it's a boy."

"We'll know pretty soon," I smile greatly at her.

"I need to have a girl's name ready by then," she chuckles. "I can't believe I don't have one yet."

"Well if it's a boy like you think, you won't need one," I shrug.

"But it could be a girl like you think," she reasons.

"It could," I concur.

"Do you have any ideas for names if you ever have children?" she asks me.

"Why? Are you gonna steal my best girl's name?" I kid with her.

"No, don't worry," she chuckles and pushes the hair back from my face. "I'm just making conversation."

"When my parents were having another baby I was only four years old," I start to tell her. "I don't know how but I just knew it was going to be a girl and I wanted my mother to name her Rose. My mother said they were gonna name her Samantha if it was a girl and Otto if it was a boy."

"Otto?" she asks surprised, her eyebrows raised.

"I know," I chuckle. "It's like they hate boys. Imagine if we'd been Fox and Otto… well anyway when she was born and it was a girl I begged my mother to call her Rose but she said no. Since then I always thought I'd have a daughter one day and I'd name her Rose."

"Rose," she says, smiling at me. "It's a beautiful name, Mulder. I hope you will have a daughter named that one day."

"Me too," I sigh and close my eyes, breathing in her scent.

"Did you know someone named Rose? Or how did you know the name when you were just four?"

"My mother used to read The Little Prince to me. I wanted to care for my sister like the little prince cares for his rose. I know the rose is kind of vain and naïve in the story… I don't know, it just felt right to me back then, I think. Like my Rose was gonna be as important to me as the little prince's rose was to him."

"That's actually really beautiful, Mulder," she says, squeezing my hand. "I love that story. Although I didn't read it until high school."

"It's a beautiful story," I agree. "Too bad my sister turned out to be a pain in the ass."

"Mulder," she scolds me. "That's not very nice. I bet you love your sister."

"Of course I do," I chuckle. "But she's really annoying."

She starts laughing but soon she winces in pain. And unlace our fingers, holding her own two hands against her stomach.

"What…" my heart is beating so fast.

"I think that was a contraction," she smiles greatly at me.

She seems happy but I'm in a state of panic. I get up from the couch and run towards the phone. Then I realize maybe she needs my help so I run back towards her.

"Mulder," she chuckles. "Relax. This is early labor. I don't need to do anything just yet. I need to drink plenty of water and go to the bathroom as much as I can, even if I don't need it, and I need to see if I can some sleep in-between contractions."

"What the hell?" I gasp. "No-no-no, you need a hospital, Dana! Right now!"

"Mulder, no," she chuckles. "I know how to do this, I've taken classes and everything."

"Really?" I'm in utter shock. "We shouldn't go to the hospital now?"

"Really," she nods her head and gets up slowly from the couch.

The night takes forever. Dana actually manages to sleep but I can't, not even for a minute. I make sure her glass is filled with water at all times. I watch over her as she rests in her bed. I even follow her into the bathroom when she needs to pee but she ushers me outside to wait and laughs at me.

It's around 7 in the morning when her contractions are finally strong and long enough that it's time to go to the hospital. She's had her bag packed for nearly months and I hold it while she calls a cab and then the hospital to let them know she's coming.

"You know, I thought this was going to be a lot different," I grin down at her as we wait in front of her apartment building for the cab.

"Yeah, I can imagine," she chuckles. "Television and movies make it look a lot different than it is."

The cab pulls up and we get in. Dana tells him which hospital to go to. He doesn't even seem surprised she's in labor just excited about it. Apparently this isn't the first time he drives a woman in labor to the hospital. I feel so stupid for not even knowing how all this was going to happen.

"Mulder, you do know you don't have to go with me, right?" she says as we're on the way to the hospital.

"I want to… if it's okay, I mean," I quickly add.

"It is," she smiles and takes my hand. "But, Mulder… this might take all day. And it won't be pretty."

"I know," I smile at her and chuckle. "But I want to be here for you, if you'll let me."

"If you're sure, so am I," she says before she has another contraction.

I can tell it's getting more painful now and I comfort her the best I can. I let her squeeze my hand and I talk soothingly to her.

Before long we arrive at the hospital and we're guided to a room. It's the longest day of my life. I hate it when she's in pain. I do everything she asks me to and I help her up and support her when she wants to walk around for a little bit and I help her back onto the bed. I ask if I should call her family but she doesn't want them to worry. She says she'll call her mother when it's all over and that she'll inform the rest of the family.

"Mulder," she sighs.

She's in bed and her hair is sticking to her clammy forehead. She looks exhausted but she's smiling. I take her hand in mine and push the hair out of her face with my other hand.

"What is it, love?" I say tenderly.

"Happy birthday," she smiles lovingly at me and pulls me down for a gentle kiss on the mouth. It tastes salty from all the sweat on her skin but it's the sweetest thing I can imagine.

I'd completely forgotten it's my birthday until she said that. I just chuckle and tell her thanks.

Before long she's fully dilated and before I can even register what's happening I'm guiding her through childbirth. I'm so scared something bad is going to happen but I keep soothing her and telling her she can do this. At a point a nurse is about to throw me out of the room when I say I'm not her husband. I lie and say I'm the father of the baby so she allows me to stay.

I help Dana the best I can and finally… on the 13'th of October at 10.13 PM wails fill the hospital room as the baby finally comes out on Dana's last push. She cries with relief and they quickly bring the healthy baby into its mother's arms. It's a mix between red and purple and doesn't look very human but Dana cries and kisses its head while it wails in her arms. They ask me to cut the umbilical cord and I look at Dana for permission. She nods her approval and I proudly cut it with a nurse guiding me on how to do it. I've never been more proud than in this very moment.

They take the baby to give it a quick wash and wrap it into some sort of cloth. I take Dana's hand and I kiss her forehead. She thanks me for everything and we share a gentle kiss before they return the baby to her. It doesn't cry anymore. It calms down in its mother's arms. I take its little hand between two fingers and I can feel a tear escape my eye. It's so damn small and precious. I feel like the luckiest bastard on this entire planet for being allowed in this beautiful moment.

"Did you know the gender before today?" a nurse asks us sweetly.

We look at each other and smile, sharing a small laugh.

"No, but I'd guessed it."

* * *

What do you think? Was Mulder or Scully right? Boy or girl?

I hope you like the story, please let me know!


	4. Part II: Growing Up 3

Thank you for your continued support on this story. Every follow/fave/review makes me want to continue!

I'm so glad I'm not the only one enjoying this story. Please let me know what you think and review. I love the feedback.

* * *

GODDESS

A story by Government Patsy

Part II: Growing Up

Chapter 3

After a few hours of just looking at her beautiful baby girl, smiling and crying tears of joy, Dana finally manages to go to sleep. As her eyes starts to droop she hands the little bundle over to me. I carefully take this little newborn angel into my arms and sit down in the chair right next to Dana's hospital bed. She watches her little girl sleeping in my arms as she herself drifts off with a smile on her lips.

I've been so absorbed in watching Dana with her baby that I actually haven't taken a really good look until now. And I'm amazed. Stunned. Completely speechless and utterly in love.

It's the most precious moment in my life thus far. Just the fact that I'm allowed in this perfect little creature's life at all is enough to bring a tear to my eye; but thinking that I'm actually here at such an important and miraculous moment as these first few hours in this world seems… a single tear escape the corner of my eye and it rolls down my cheek silently, ending up in the white cloth my little angel is wrapped in.

It's in this moment that I decide I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep this little human being safe and happy. I haven't slept in more than 40 hours but I've never been more certain or sure about anything in my entire life.

I don't leave the hospital until Sunday evening. I make a phone call to my mother as soon as I wake up Sunday morning, realizing she must have tried to call me during my birthday but I've been kind of busy assisting Dana. But besides that stressful phone call - having to make up some lie of being at a party and out with friends all day - my day is amazing. Dana even manages to successfully breastfeed her little baby girl and it's the most mesmerizing sight I've ever seen. It's so beautiful and so pure and there's just so much love. Watching mother and child connected like that… it's really special and I can't believe I'm being allowed to witness the first time it happens. Dana is looking lovingly down at her baby as she finally latches on. The baby is looking deep into her mother's eyes with her blue ones.

"Her eyes…" I break the silence, speaking quietly. "They're exactly like yours."

"All babies have blue eyes, Mulder," she tells me. "They can change as she grows up."

"Oh how fascinating… must be because melanin isn't present at birth," I ponder.

"That's right, Mulder," she chuckles. "My biologist."

"Yeah," I chuckle with her, feeling like a big nerd.

Soon the baby falls asleep and unlatches from Dana's breast. She looks so sated. I take her from her mother's arms and place her in the bassinet in the room while Dana covers herself up.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her as I sit down next to her, taking her hand mine.

"I'm still very tired," she sighs but smiles.

"You've just made another person, you're allowed to be tired," I tell her.

"Mmh, come to bed with me," she mumbles, scooting over on her mattress.

"Ehm…" I'm not sure if she means this or if it would be right of me to do so in this situation - of course I know we're not gonna have sex but still… she must be exhausted and not even herself right now.

"Please, Mulder," she adds.

And I'm done for. I can't say no to her.

I rid myself of my shoes and crawl into the small hospital bed with her. She instantly cuddles up to me - not that there's much of a choice in this bed - and I hold her in my arms. She sighs deeply into my chest, contented.

"I don't know how I would have done this without you, Mulder," she tells me, her hand clenching the material of my t-shirt.

"Don't be ridiculous," I snicker. "Remember how panicky I was? I didn't even know what was going to happen!"

"It really calmed me whenever you took my hand while I had contractions, when you talked to me during labor… how you looked at me when I held her for the first time."

We're talking quietly so we don't wake the baby. My heart feels so warm in my chest right now. I can't believe I've made a difference… that I've really helped her… I'm speechless.

"Thank you, Mulder," she sighs, reaching up to give me a sweet kiss. "You're my best friend."

Her best friend… I'm amazed! I feel nearly as proud as when I held her little girl for the first time.

"I love you, Dana," I say before I can stop myself.

I'm in shock I actually said that. I know she's not in love with me, she's told me that. I don't want to ruin this moment for her.

"I love you too," she mumbles as she kisses me again.

Her kiss lasts for longer this time. I even involve myself in it and massage my lips against hers. That gains a sweet, little moan from her. Perfect.

It's not exactly a friendly kiss but we manage to keep it decent enough. We smile at each other afterwards. A smile that says we love each other. Maybe like friends. But for me it goes even deeper than that. She's so amazing. She drifts off to sleep in my arms and I join her in sleep soon.

We nap a lot throughout the day but the baby awakes us after a few hours every time we manage to fall asleep. The breastfeeding goes so well now and I'm happy it's working for her since I know it's something Dana really hoped she'd be able to do. I'm definitely happy she can do it as well; it's amazing to watch. And it's not because it's her breast and it's erotic - it's not like that at all. It's just so intimate.

"Have you thought about what you want to call her?" I ask her - I know I'll have to leave in a few hours if I want to go home and sleep before my lectures in the morning.

She looks up at me, almost guiltily, but shakes her head and sighs, looking down at her nameless baby girl again.

"I haven't got a clue," she says.

"She's so beautiful," I tell her, stroking the baby's tiny foot.

I'm sitting in the bed next to Dana, my arm around her, as we look down at her little girl.

"She's amazing," she sighs.

"She looked so weird to begin with," I chuckle. "But she's better now."

"I'm glad," she shakes her head at me. "She's so perfect to me. I know all mothers probably feel like that, but I think she's the best baby in the world."

"She is," I agree without a doubt.

We're quiet for a little while, just watching the baby and making silly faces and chuckling to ourselves.

"What about Rose?" I ask Dana, seemingly out of the blue.

"Rose?" she looks up at me with her big blue eyes. "What about it?"

"I think she looks like a Rose," I smile down at her.

"But, Mulder… that's your name…" she says, confirming what I'd gathered from the guilty look before.

"But it fits her so well, Dana," I try to assure her, and I really mean it too - she just looks like a little Rose.

"I've been thinking about that name since you told me about it, Mulder. And when I saw her I thought it would be perfect… but… if it's not okay you need to say something! I'm sure I can find another name for her, if there's just a bit of doubt from you. I don't want to take something away from you you've been wanting since you were four years old."

"Really," I chuckle. "It's more than okay. This way we can tell her I picked her name. If I'm still in your life, I mean."

"Yeah," she smiles up at me. "And I think you will be. I know I was exhausted when I said it but I really do mean that you're my best friend, Mulder. And how you've been here for Rose and me already…"

We both realize we've officially named her baby and we smile greatly at each other and down at the baby, who's now close to falling asleep in her mother's arms again.

"Did you hear that?" I whisper, my finger tracing the outline of her face. "We named you Rose, little one. Do you like that?"

She leans into my touch as she falls asleep; our beautiful little Rose.

As we get her into the bassinet without waking her up, Dana goes into the hallway to make a phone call to her mother. I pick up the digital camera on the table next to the bed while she's gone. There are a lot of pictures of Rose. I've taken most of them. There's one right after she's born. She's been washed but she's all wrinkly and red still, her face all scrunched up, as she's resting against her mother's chest. There are some where she's sleeping in the bassinet, and also her first diaper change. There are quite a few of mother and child too. I've taken all of those. Dana has even snapped a few of me with Rose. It makes me smile so much to see the goofy, proud look on my face in the first picture, the one I didn't notice she was taking. I hope she'll give me a copy of this one.

The last picture is the most amazing. A nurse came in earlier while we were all three sat on the bed and as she saw the camera, she'd asked if we wanted her to take a picture of the three of us. We'd quickly accepted and this was the most perfect picture in the world. Rose is in Dana's arms and I have my arm around Dana. We look so much like a little family. Both Dana and I have the biggest smiles on our faces. I definitely want a copy of this one as well.

"I love that picture," Dana says, suddenly standing behind me.

I'm sitting in the chair that's facing the bed, with the back to the door, so I didn't hear her quietly enter the room.

"Yeah me too," I sigh. "What did your mother say?"

"Oh, she just asked me a lot of questions," she chuckles as she eases her way back into bed. "She said they'd come see us as soon as I'd allow it."

"Don't you want them to come right away?" I wonder.

"I just want to get settled back home with Rose first. One of the nurses just told me we could leave tomorrow morning if things kept going so well."

"And you want to go home already?" I ask her sweetly.

"I really do," she smiles. "I just want to be alone with my baby."

"Yeah…" alone? I wonder if I've overstayed my welcome.

"No," she chuckles. "I didn't mean you, Mulder. Never you."

"Good," I nod and smile.

"But yeah," she continues. "I think I'll tell my mother they can come see her Tuesday if we're allowed home tomorrow."

"That sounds nice. I hope I'll be allowed over too. I want to see the two of you a lot."

"If you want to, Mulder, I'll love to have you over every weekend like we usually do. But if it's too much for you, whatever you want is fine. I won't blame you if you don't come over at all."

"But I really want to," I sigh. "Why can't you believe how much I love you? And I love Rose too!"

"Of course," she nods, looking down. "I can see that you do."

"I'll be here for you and Rose as much as you'll allow me to," I say sincerely, taking her hand.

"Thank you," she nods - I can tell she's on the verge of tears and I don't want to push her over, so I pull back.

"So," I change the topic. "What did your mother think of the name Rose?"

"Yeah," she collects herself and smiles. "She really liked it. My dad did too. It turns out his grandmother, my great-grandmother, was actually named Rose. He asked if I named her after her but I didn't even know of her. He said he'd tell me all about her one day, apparently she was quite a lady."

"It seems meant to be," I smile at her but she only shakes her head at me.

We enjoy the last few hours together, just talking quietly. Rose remains asleep. At last I have to leave. I ponder staying but Dana tells me I have to keep up the good college work I've been doing so far. I know she's right but I already can't stand the idea of not seeing Rose until Friday. I say my goodbyes to the sleeping angel and share a few chaste kisses with Dana before leaving the hospital and going home.

It's past midnight when I return to the dorm and it's fairly quiet. There are a few people in the common room watching a movie but I quickly move into my own room.

I shed myself of all my clothes and plunge down into bed. I haven't even bothered turning the lights on. I stare up into the dark and realize that my life is changed. I'm part of Rose's life somehow. I'm not sure what I am to her but I am something and something rather important. I know I'm not her father. And I know I won't be like one to Rose. I'm not ready to be a father yet. I want to - I want more than anything to be the father of this amazing angel - but I also know I'm not cut out for that yet. I've only just turned 16. But I'm not quite Uncle Mulder either. It's definitely more than that. I don't think there's a label that fits. Just like with Dana and me. We're definitely more than friends now if we weren't before this experience. But we're not together either.

It all seems so complicated but really it's not at all right now. I'm their Mulder. And I'll be there for them every way they need me.

* * *

So it's girl and they named her Rose. What do you think will happen next for them?


	5. Part II: Growing Up 4

GODDESS

A story by Government Patsy

Part II: Growing Up

Chapter 4

"Hey, Fox, wait up!"

Ugh, Amanda the RA. My resident advisor. What a pain… I really have no clue what her problem it but she's always stopping me to chat.

"Yeah?" I sigh, turning around to see her smile greatly up at me.

"Have you heard about Eric and Karin?" she can hardly contain herself as she asks me this.

"Ehm yeah, he's in room 7 and she's in 8," I answer her.

"Yeah of course," she giggles. "I mean have you heard they're dating?"

"Oh… no, I didn't know that."

"Can you believe it? They've only known each other for like two months and they're already going steady!" she can't contain her giggles and she makes big arm gestures as she tells me all this.

"Yeah they must really be in love," I nod, not really seeing a problem with two young people committing to each other.

"Well yeah, but they haven't even met everyone around here yet, they can't have. It would probably have been a good idea to take it slow and consider their options before just throwing themselves into a relationship," she shakes her head.

Ugh, I've always hated gossip like this. People thinking they know everything about someone and judging them behind their back while never telling those people in person what they really think. That just seems so cowardly to me.

"Well, I'm happy for them," I shrug. "They seem like nice people."

"Oh, sure," she blushes, looking down, finally realizing I'm not going to join in on this judging of other people's personal lives.

"Well, I need to go now, Amanda, have a nice weekend," I smile at her.

"Where do you go every weekend?" she wonders, smiling again.

"Oh," now it's my turn to blush. "I have a good friend who lives close by."

"You should really stay here over the weekend some time, Fox. We have some amazing parties every Friday and Saturday, either here or at one of the other dorms. You could always invite your friend over."

"I'm not really into parties," I chuckle. "But thanks anyway."

We say our goodbyes and finally I'm able to leave. I've been excited for Friday ever since I left the hospital room Sunday evening. Excited to see Dana of course, but most of all to see little Rose again. I had an early day Wednesday so I went into town and bought a few things for Rose. I didn't get anything expensive, since I can't afford it, but just a few sweet things. I'm sure Dana's family has already spoiled her but I want to give her at least a little something too. I'm her Mulder after all.

As I finally make my way to Dana's apartment, I knock silently on the door. In case Rose is sleeping I don't want to wake her. I wait for a few minutes. I start to wonder if they've gone somewhere. I listen at the door and I can hear a baby crying far away. Oh, little Rose isn't happy and Dana probably can't hear my vague knocking. I knock a bit harder and the crying gets closer, as Dana moves with Rose through the apartment to let me in.

"Hi," she smiles as me, looking absolutely knackered, as she opens the door for me. "I'm so sorry, Mulder, but Rose is in a bit of a mood right now."

The baby is wailing in her mother's arms. Dana moves back into the apartment to sit down in the couch while I let myself in and lock the door behind me.

"What's up, little lady?" I ask the baby as I sit down next to them in the couch.

"She's been fed and burped and changed, I really have no idea," Dana sighs, trying to comfort her baby.

"How long has she been like this?" I wonder.

"Nearly an hour," she sighs exhausted. "She hasn't been like this before. I mean she's cried but it's been because she wanted something."

"I'm sure she'll calm down soon," I try to sooth her.

Even crying Rose looks like an angel to me. She's wearing a cute light yellow body and her legs are round, it's like she's still in the womb with the shape her legs and the way her cute little feet are arranged.

"I'm exhausted, Mulder," she sighs. "I haven't showered in three days! I can't leave her alone. And whenever she sleeps so do I or I have other chores to do. I never thought it would be this hard."

"Dana," I sympathize with her.

"Just listen to me," tears are falling down her cheeks now. "You'd think I didn't even love my baby. I do, Mulder. I love her so much."

Okay, she's sobbing now. That's not good.

"Dana," I put my arm around her shoulders. "There's a reason you're supposed to be two for this. And you've done it all by yourself. You're amazing. Rose couldn't have a better mother. I know I can't be here always but at least let me help during the weekends. I'll get Rose to settle down while you take a shower, how does that sound?"

"Mulder," she leans into my side, crying a bit more. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You want me to remind you what you did?" I can't help smirking.

"Mulder!" she scolds me but chuckles as her cheeks turn bright red.

"It involved a shower and your bed and I think there was some mouth to mouth as well. Even a little mouth to groin."

"Mulder, for God's sake," she shakes her head but can't help smiling. "You shouldn't talk like that in front of Rose!"

"I didn't even say any bad words," I chuckle, moving my arm from Dana's shoulder to take Rose into my arms.

Dana slowly transfers the crying baby into my arms.

"You're still being naughty, Mulder," she grins. "I'm sure Rose can sense that."

"Please," I chuckle. "She's busy crying over how smelly her mommy is. Now go take a shower."

She quickly gets up from the couch.

"Do I really smell?" she wonders, keeping a little distance from me.

"No," I chuckle, smiling up at her. "Well maybe, I haven't noticed. Just go take a shower, you'll feel like a new person. I'll take good care of this one."

"Just please come get me if you have any doubt about…"

"Oh, did you hear that, Rose?" I smile down at the baby, interrupting Dana. "Mommy wants Mulder to come into the shower with her. Isn't she a naughty mommy?"

"Mulder!" Dana can't help but laugh.

Rose makes a weird little sound. Not like a cry but like a little excited shriek. She's stopped crying and she's just looking up at me.

"Yeah, you agree, don't you, Rose?" I smile greatly at her - the baby just keeps looking at me, her eyes slowly drooping.

"Mulder, how the hell did you do that?" Dana whispers.

"Well you Scully women have one weakness," I wink at her. "Which happens to be me."

She shakes her head at me and finally goes to take her shower. She takes about half an hour before she finally comes back into the living room, dressed in clean but still relaxing clothes. However, it only feels like five minutes have passed to me. I'm looking down at Rose who's fast asleep in my arms. Whenever she makes a little move in her sleep or scrunches up her perfect little face, I simply sway her a little in my arms and soothe her back into a peaceful slumber.

"We should put her in the bassinet," Dana says quietly.

"Okay," I sigh and stand up slowly.

She has a bassinet set up right next to her armchair in the living room and I slowly lower Rose into it. She scrunches her face a little but I quickly soothe her. Dana picks up the baby duvet from the couch and tugs her little girl in.

"How was the shower?" I ask her as we both sit back down in the couch.

"It was amazing," she sighs and closes her eyes as she leans back into the soft cushion.

"How have you been, Dana?" I ask her sweetly.

"I've been great," she sighs again. "It's been hard, really hard. I mean; I haven't actually done anything at all, well except being there for Rose and doing all the ordinary chores. But I've never been more exhausted. My mother and father stayed here for a few days and my sister has been by as well. A few friends came over yesterday as well to see her."

"I bet everyone has been excited to meet her," I smile.

"Yeah they have," she chuckles. "But as hard as it's been I love it. I love being her mom. It's so strange to think that suddenly I'm a mom… but it's kind of amazing too."

"It really is amazing," I agree with her.

I soon realize what Dana means about this being tough. It's honestly the hardest weekend of my life. And we don't even get very much done. She goes to the shop while I watch Rose. She says it's a relief to be able to go down there without having to coordinate it with Rose's sleeping schedule and the stress of managing both a newborn and a shopping cart.

I can't even imagine how Dana is able to do all of this on her own. Whenever Rose wakes up in the middle of the night, we both get up. I know I shouldn't have but when I helped Dana tugging Rose into her crib, I stripped down to my boxers and got into bed with Dana. Neither of us said a thing, we just spooned up together and put the lights out.

We're awoken about three times every night. Rose isn't really a difficult baby. She only makes noises to awake us. The only time she actually cried during the weekend was when I arrived. I should just keep sleeping but I can't help myself. Whenever Rose starts making noises I turn on the lamp on my bedside and Dana nurses her. I can't help but sit up in bed and watch them. I love these moments in the middle of the night. It's like there's only the three of us in the whole world.

We spend nearly every weekend like this. Sometimes Dana has guests over on Saturday or Sunday. Whenever that's the case I simply stroll down to the nearest café with a book. I bring my cellphone so when the guests leave Dana gives me a call and fifteen minutes later, I'm back with my two favorite girls.

We have many great moments this first month. I love inspecting her little fingers and toes. I love watching as Dana nurses her. I love helping out with giving her a sponge bath. Little Rose loves the water and doesn't fuss at all when we bathe her. I even love changing her dirty diapers. Okay, maybe not that last part. But I love that I can help Dana out.

As the weeks fly by she develops more of a distinct look and I can see so much of her mother in her. She has Dana's nose, eyes and chin. She's beautiful.

While most of our time is all about Rose, Dana and I have a few laughs together as well. Of course when we play with Rose. Holding toys in front of the baby's face, making silly faces and voices for her. But we also have some moments alone. We enjoy just talking quietly, joking with each other, while Rose naps. I cook for us every night when I'm there, of course whenever she can Dana interferes and gives me some advice on what to do - whether I ask for it or not. I don't mind though, I know she's just trying to help me. I do tease her about it though.

Everything is going so well until one fateful night in November.

It's the weekend before Thanksgiving and as every Friday I make my way over to Dana's.

We have a nice afternoon together. I cook some amazing dinner for us and we give Rose a bath in the evening. I'm handling Rose on the changing table after her bath while Dana cleans up after it in the bathroom. I'm giving her a clean diaper and putting a white body on her. I talk to her as I usually do, being silly with my little 6 week old Rose. As she's started doing lately, she's smiling back at me. Every time I see that little smile my heart melts. When she's changed I put her down in the crib. I know she isn't ready for sleep yet. Dana will still have to breastfeed her before she'll go down. But the crib is right next to Dana's side of the bed and open, so when she's fussing during the night Dana can simply pull her out of the crib and right into her arms to nurse her.

I get into my side of the bed and wait for Dana's return.

When she finally does return she takes my breath away. Her white t-shirt is slightly wet from Rose's bathwater and she's not wearing a bra right now. She's thrown her clothes into the hamper in the bathroom so she's only wearing that t-shirt and some black panties. In these past two weeks she's lost most of her remaining baby weight and the only difference, she's told me, is that her hips seem a bit wider now than they were before and of course her breasts are bigger too. I have to admit, I don't mind that one bit. She looks sexier than ever to me.

Somehow I've managed to keep myself calm when sharing her bed with her these past 5-6 weeks but now, as she sits down next to me, I'm hard as steel. Sure, I've had morning erections and small involuntary twitches down there when she did something or said something just slightly suggestive. But nothing like how turned on I am right now.

She's about to take Rose from her crib to feed her but I stop her.

"Mulder?" she questions me and finally she looks me in the eyes and she sees my lust in them.

I slowly move my head towards hers but she doesn't stop me. My lips meet hers in a passionate kiss. We moan and groan as we devour each other's mouths. I manage to move us down on the bed so I'm on top of her. I spread her legs and move my hard cock against her hot, wet center. We still have out underwear on but it feels so good to be so close to her. She moves her hands into my hair, pulling at it wildly while I squeeze her sensitive breast with my hand. I keep thrusting against her. We're both getting more and more passionate. I move my kisses down her neck and now her moans are deliciously loud and she's moaning my name. It's making my already hard cock twitch with excitement.

I sit back and I'm about to pull her panties down when Rose makes a fuss. Dana sits up instantly, giving me a death glare as she carries her baby into her arms.

"Mulder, get out," she says quietly.

"What?" I nearly pant.

"Please just get out," she says again, this time I notice a tear stroll down her cheek.

"But, I… you want me to go home?" my heart is beating so hard in my chest - both from the excitement before but most of all from the fear of what's about to happen.

"I need some time to think, Mulder. Yes, please go home."

I just sit there and stare at her for minutes before finally getting out of bed and collecting my things. I can feel the tears sting in my eyes but I won't let them fall.

I love this woman. I've shown her nothing but love and I love her daughter just as much. I'm so in love with her. I had a weak moment. I'm in love with her! She could have just stopped me sooner. This isn't fair. As I finally get out of her apartment the tears start falling.

Why doesn't she love me?


	6. Part II: Growing Up 5

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. It's late and I really wanted to post tonight. I'll fix all the little errors over the next few days.

Oh, and I know it's been a while. I'll try to get a chapter out at least once a month or every few weeks from now on. I recently started a new job and I have a few other things going on as well. Things will slow down after Christmas though so at least I'll be better in the new year. But thanks for all the kind reviews. So happy this story has a decent following.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

GODDESS

A story by Government Patsy

Part II: Growing Up

Chapter 5

The people around me don't notice the change in me. I'm good at putting on a brave face and pretending like everything is okay. Growing up with my father taught me how to do that.

But I don't feel okay, not at all. I break down crying, sometimes more than once during the day. Often in the shower or when I'm alone in my dorm room.

I miss Dana and I miss Rose.

Part of me wishes I'd never met either of them.

But in my heart I know I'll never fully regret anything.

I make my way home for Thanksgiving the Wednesday after the incident. Since I'm from England and my mother is British, we don't really celebrate Thanksgiving. I do want to go home though, just to see my mother and my sister, and of course go to Mark's as well, since he'll be home for Thanksgiving too. We've talked on the phone a few times and we message each other quite often too, but it'll be good to really see him and catch up. Ever since I moved to the US I've been spending Thanksgiving at Mark's and this year will be no exception.

As soon as I step into my mother's house I'm met with my sister, running into my arms, hugging me tightly around my waist.

"Fox!" she outbursts. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Sammy," I chuckle, squeezing my baby sister tightly.

She used to be so little but now she can lean her head against my chest when she hugs me.

Spending the afternoon and evening with my mother and sister finally puts me in a better mood. My room remains unchanged and as I collapse in my bed that night I actually feel a little happy for the first time since the incident at Dana's.

I start to wonder what I could have done differently. Should I have called her after? Probably wouldn't have helped. Should I have insisted on staying? No, not when she clearly didn't want me there. Then it dawns on me, that of course I shouldn't have kissed her in the first place. She'd looked irresistible, and yes, she had even responded to my kiss, but it was so wrong of me. Maybe if we'd been alone, it would be okay. Maybe. But with Rose right next to us… the baby even needed her mother for her feeding. I'd distracted Dana from her own daughter. I feel like an utter ass and now I'm not happy anymore. I'm not sad either like I've been the past few days. I'm just unbelievably angry with myself.

I think about ways I can mend my relationship with Dana when I get back home. I think about it until I finally fall asleep. But nothing I come up with is going to cut it. Not even remotely.

I still feel a little down as I eat breakfast with my family the next day. I try to forget about my troubles until I return to the city, and until I can actually do something about it. It does feel good to be with Samantha and catch up with her. My mother seems so happy to have me home as well. I keep forgetting that it must be hard to have your son move out, especially considering I'm only 16.

My mother and Samantha are going to visit my aunt and cousins and spend the night at their place to go shopping in the morning. They're the only family we have in the states. My aunt moved here after meeting an American man she ended up marrying. They later divorced but she stayed in the states with her children and when my mother wanted to get far away from my father, she'd moved here, close to where her sister lives.

After they leave I lock up the house and make my way over to Mark's. I really look forward to seeing my best mate. We've stayed in touch so of course I know he's doing really well with college and basketball up at Duke. But it'll be different actually talking to him and seeing him in person.

There's a bunch of cars outside Mark's house when I arrive. They often have a lot of family over for Thanksgiving, both from Mona and Charlie's side.

I don't know why I didn't even consider it, but of course Dana would be here. I'm so surprised when I walk into the familiar house and see her standing right in front of me, wearing a jacket and shoes, seemingly about to head outside.

"Dana?" I squeak.

"Mulder," she looks down, her face red. "Mark said you'd come over today."

"I…" I have no idea what to say.

"Oh hey," Mark comes into the hall and immediately gives me big hug.

"Hey," I chuckle and pat his back as we try to remain manly throughout our embrace.

Apparently Dana had been just about to go for a walk with her sister while her mother looked after Rose. The two women head out and I move after Mark into the house, my heart aching to go after Dana, but I know this wouldn't be wise in any way.

We talk for a while in his room, catching up on everything, before turning on his Xbox and teaming up to blast some zombies. We end up gaming right until it's Turkey time.

The conversation flows freely around the table as all of Mark's relatives talk and laugh. I sit next to Mark and his mother Mona, but I can't stop eyeing Dana all through the meal. Luckily Rose is down for a nap so she has her hands free for once. She's sat by the end of the table next to Mark's uncle, Mona's sister's husband. I know of him of course, his name is Kirk Lansing and he's a lawyer or something equally boring. He seems mighty interested in Dana though. He's married and about half her age and I'm utterly disgusted by his interest in her.

All the while she just smiles and nods and even engages in conversation with him. What the hell is she doing? I feel so enraged.

After the big meal and before dessert Dana goes to check on Rose. I excuse myself, saying I need to go to the bathroom. Of course Mark says I can use the bathroom in his room. His room, which just happens to be next to the guest bedroom where Dana is staying and where Rose is sleeping.

She's closing the door behind her about to make her way back downstairs, when I come up the stairs.

"Mulder," she takes a few steps back as she sees me, shaking her head. "I… we can't talk now, not here. Please. I promise I'll talk to you, just let's wait, okay?"

I shake my head and take her hand, pulling her into Mark's bedroom with me. I close the door and finally face her. She's not looking at me. She's looking at her stocking-clad feet.

"So what's going on with you and Kirk?" I ask her bluntly.

She looks up at me utterly surprised, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"What?" she asks.

"I think you heard me," I cross my arms over my chest.

"Do you mean Mr. Lansing? Mona's brother-in-law?"

"Yes," I nod exaggerated. "You seemed really friendly with each other."

"For fuck's sake," she whispers, her face red from anger now. "So you think I wanna fuck my nephew's uncle now? Do you really think I'm that twisted, Mulder? I thought you wanted to talk about what happened between the two of us. I don't have time for this jealousy crap!"

She moves to storm out but I step in front of her, making her walk right into my chest. I put my arms around her.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, but she struggles to free herself from me.

"I'm sorry I said that. I know you wouldn't… just the way he looked at you, I… I'm sorry. I'm sorry about that night, Dana. I shouldn't have kissed you. I just love you so damn much, I…"

She finally relaxes into my embrace. I sniffle, trying hard not to let any tears fall. She looks up at me, pity and sorrow in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispers. "Well, you shouldn't have kissed me, but I invited you into my bed. I know how you feel about me, I was only disappointed in myself that night but I took it out on you."

"I love you, Dana," a sole tear rolls down my cheek as I tell her this.

She gives me a small smile and eyes radiate warmth and affection.

"I know, Mulder, and I love you too," she admits.

My hearts skips a beat.

"You mean the world to Rose and me, you really are my best friend," she states and kisses my cheek.

I know that's a lot but it still stings that all I am to her is a friend.

"I want to talk more, but we shouldn't stay up here for too long," I sigh.

"Yeah," she nods and gives my cheek another warm kiss.

It feels beyond amazing being this close to her and the real reason I want it to end is because I'm afraid I'll try something more than friendly if we're alone for much longer.

"I'm home alone tonight," I tell her. "If you can, you should come over."

"I'll try," she promises me and gives my hand a squeeze.

We need to talk this out but now isn't the time. She goes down first and a few minutes later I too join the table again, just as dessert is served.

I'm slightly on edge for the rest of the evening. I'm not worried when Dana talks to Mark's Uncle Kirk, I'm just worried where out talk will leave us. She loves me, as a friend. But she knows how I feel about her. My feelings could complicate things. Especially considering Rose. What if I get close again and Rose grows up knowing me? One day Dana will seek another man. And I doubt she'll have any trouble finding a decent guy, being amazing as she is. What then? I wouldn't be able to see Dana happy with someone else. What of Rose? Could I just leave Rose to get away from her mother's happiness? I honestly have no clue what I'd do…

About an hour after I've left Mark's house and wondered about a trillion different scenarios this talk could take, Dana finally arrives.

I'm surprised she's taken her car here but I don't ask her why. I'm too nervous. I let her in and lead her to the kitchen. I offer her some tea, since I've already boiled the water for it, and she accepts.

It feels strange but kind of cozy too, to be sitting in my mother's homely kitchen with Dana, next to each other by the round table, sipping from each our mug of tea.

"So we should talk," she smiles at me.

Her smile brings me some comfort and the knot in my stomach slowly resolves.

"I don't know how we should proceed," I tell her honestly. "I can pretend like I don't have romantic feelings for you, but I just don't want to lie."

"I know, and I don't want you to lie to me either, Mulder," she says as she takes my hand in hers.

"I don't want to keep away from Rose and you, I love you both too much to do that," I declare.

"I don't think that's what's best for Rose and me either," she says smiling. "I love having you in our lives, Mulder."

"Good," I finally smile back at her.

"And I know you have some… feelings for me, feelings I don't want you to feel like you have to hide. But I just don't think you should act on them. You can tell me about them, of course you can, but you shouldn't kiss me again."

"I know," I say, looking down.

"Hey," she lifts my chin up with her finger as she gives me a smile. "If I didn't have Rose… and if you were just a few years older… there'd be no doubt in my mind that we could work, Mulder. But no matter your age, I can't get involved with anyone right now."

"I understand, Dana," I nod my head sincerely.

"Then you'll understand that I've already crossed the line with you too. We shared a bed together for every weekend since Rose was born. We haven't kissed or anything beyond that but we've been just as intimate as lovers. We need to stop doing that. We need to stop complicating things. Do you understand that, Mulder?"

"Yeah," I sigh. "I wish it wasn't like that, but I do understand."

"You really are so mature, Mulder," she sighs as she strokes the hair away from my forehead. "Sometimes I forget you're only Mark's age."

"That's fine," I smile. "I want you to see me a man and not a boy."

"I do," she says, giving my hand a squeeze.

"You would," I smirk. "You turned me into a man after all."

"Oh, stop it," she can't help but giggle and blush as she pulls away from me.

"It's true though," I grin and we laugh together.

We continue to drink our tea and set up some new ground rules for us. I can still come over and even spend the night during the weekend, but we won't share a bed from now on. We can hug hello and goodbye but beyond that there should be no physical connection - which means no holding hands and no more massages. We talk for a long while before we finally work everything out.

"It's getting really," I state.

"Yeah," she just says, leaning back in her chair, stretching.

"Not that I want you to go, but shouldn't you head back soon?" I worry she's been here for too long already, not knowing which cover story she came up with.

"Actually I was wondering if I could sleep here? You said you were home alone for the night so I thought it would be okay," she says and it looks like she's blushing.

"Yeah of course," I nod my head.

"I didn't know how long we needed to talk and I didn't want to have to cut it off again. So I told them I was visiting a school friend who lives about an hour away, and that I'd drive back early tomorrow morning."

"What about Rose?" I immediately worry.

"Ehm, I have a breast pump," she says, looking down. "So there's a whole stock of bottles for her at Charlie's for Mona to feed her."

"Oh good," I nod, although I don't know why it's embarrassing that she has a breast pump.

"You have a nice home," she says after a little while.

I notice we've both finished our second cups of tea. I bring them to the sink to rinse them out while I answer her.

"Yeah, we've lived here ever since we moved to the states. It's probably nothing like the house you grew up in but to me it's a palace compared to the apartment we lived in back in London."

"I really do like it here," she tells me, putting her arms around my waist as I clean the cups.

I'm surprised at this. I feel butterflies in my tummy and there's certainly a stirring in my pants but I'm also confused.

"Dana?" I say, my eyes closed, and my hands now still under the running water.

"Let's pretend for just one night that it's just the two of us," she suggests quietly, her voice muffled by my back.

I shut the water off and turn around to bring her into my arms. My heart feels so much warmer when we're this close. She looks up at me and I don't hesitate for a second. I lean down and kiss her gently. Suddenly our slow kissed become too torturous for the both of us and we start kissing each other with more fervor, moaning into each other's mouths as we begin to rid each other of our garments.

She manages to unbutton my shirt completely before I realize what she's doing, when she pushes it off my shoulders. As her hands caress my toned chest and abdomen I find the zip at the back of her elegant charcoal dress. If I'm not mistaken this is the first time she's worn something this nice since Rose was born and I know it must feel good for her to dress up like this again. Well, that doesn't mean I think her clothes should stay on her for much longer.

Her talented hands have found their way into my jeans and boxers and she's slowly stroking my already hard cock as we continue to kiss passionately. At last I have to stop her. I groan as I pull her hand away from me. Our mouths disconnect and I quickly, passionately, pull down her pantyhose, snap her bra off of her and pull her panties down for her to step out of them. She'd been wearing nice matching black underwear, not the sexy lacy kind, but soft and sensible. She'd looked stunning. Although it doesn't compare to seeing her in the nude. I want to worship her body but my penis can't wait to be inside of her. Just looking at her is straining things.

I turn her around and push her down over the table in the kitchen. I have to have her right now.

"Oh God!" she moans and squirms from her position as I step out of my jeans and boxers.

"Mmmmh," is all I can say as I lean over her and kiss her neck while I place my hardness against her soft, wet center.

Gently I ease into her. Oh fuck it, she feels amazing. I groan against her neck as I continue to slowly ease into her. When I'm all the way in, I realize she's been holding her breath as she lets out an exaggerated sound; a mix between a cry, a breath and a deep moan. It's the single most amazing sound I've ever heard and it spurs me to move in and out of her.

It's not even been a minute but I'm breathing heavily against her throat and I can feel I won't last much longer. I feel like I'm in charge. We're in my house. In my kitchen. I've bent her over my table. She's mine.

I lean back and start moving faster in and out of her, my hands holding her hips upwards so I thrust as deep as possible into her.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" she starts chanting and I start pounding her.

I can feel the sweat drip down my back and my forehead as I pound her harder and harder, while she cries out "Yes" and my name, coming around me. I come with her, a deep bellow escaping my throat as I release into her.

My eyes are closed and I'm leaning backwards a little bit, my head thrown back. My hands are still on her hips and I continue to gently thrust in and out of her, as my penis is still semi-hard. At last it becomes flaccid and I ease out of her, feeling our shared juices leave her warmth along with my penis.

I bend down over her, crossing my arms around her middle as I nuzzle her neck.

"Mmmh, that was amazing, Dana," I softly whisper.

"Oh I'm sorry," she says and I can hear she sounds deflated.

"Sorry?" I immediately sober up and stand up straight, fear hitting me like a fist in the stomach.

"No," she smiles vaguely and caresses my cheek as she sees my expression. "I mean about this mess."

She gestures towards the table and I see a white fluid on the surface.

"What is it?" I wonder.

"Ehm, colostrum," her cheeks grow red and she doesn't meet my eyes.

"Your milk?" I'm even more confused. "What? Why?"

"I did read in a book that when you experience an orgasm you might… I just didn't expect it would happen to me," she puts her hand in front of her face.

"Oh wow," I chuckle. "I did that to you, huh?"

"Oh fuck off," she chuckle herself as she pushes me softly.

I get her back by tickling her sides. Before long we're kissing passionately again.

We quickly clean off the table so nothing gets sticky and then I drag her upstairs. We're both still naked, our clothes left behind in the kitchen. We'll have plenty of time to pick them up tomorrow morning since Dana will probably leave early and my family won't be home till late afternoon.

It feels strangely arousing to have Dana Scully in my bedroom. I can't help but chuckle.

"What?" she asks me smiling.

"Well, if you knew how many times I've jerked off in this room thinking about you…" I shake my head and continue chuckling.

"Really, Mulder?" she seems quite surprised as she leans into my side.

"Oh yeah," I nod, giving her a squeeze.

"Show me," she says quietly, her eyes locked with mine.

My heart rate doubles and my dick instantly harden, so fast I actually feel dizzy.

"Show you?" I have to be sure I know what she means.

"Yes," she smirks slightly. "Show me how you jerked off while thinking about me."

Hearing her say those words makes my already hard cock enlarge further.

I groan as I throw myself down on the bed. I look up at her for confirmation and she gives me a sly little smile. I close my eyes and slowly begin to play with myself.

"Tell me what you're thinking," I hear her voice order me.

"Dana," I moan. "I'm thinking about Dana Scully."

I continue and pick up my pace.

"I'm thinking about Dana's hair and eyes. Her body. Her smile. What it would be like if it was her hand touching me," I say between exaggerated breaths.

"Dana… she's my Goddess," I moan, stroking myself hard and fast now, not able to talk anymore.

"Stop," her voice interrupts me.

I stop and open my eyes. She sits down next to and starts stroking my cock for me now.

"Oh God," I groan.

"So how does it feel?" she asks me, her voice low and dripping with sex.

"Ahm- fuck, amazing!" I let out.

"So did you only fantasize about my hand on you?" she asks me, slowing down.

"No," I moan. "I thought about you riding me too."

She instantly moves on top of me and straddles me and with her hand still around my cock she guides it into her ready body.

"Mmmmmmh," she moans deeply, her hands on my chest, as she starts riding me slowly.

I move my hands up and caress her breasts, they feel so amazing. We make love. We do it gently this time. And at last we come together, our hands joined over my head. A few sprays of colostrum hit my pillow and my face.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," she giggles as she realizes what's happened when she comes down from her high.

"Well, I've squirted you in the face before, it's only fair," I reason with a smirk.

We continue to tease each other, kiss, explore each other's bodies and make love all through the night and it's late before we finally pass out in each other's arms.

We're both sleeping in my small bed, our bodies entangled.


	7. Part II: Growing Up 6

I wish you a happy Valentine's Day, all my wonderful readers. I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

GODDESS

A story by Government Patsy

Part II: Growing Up

Chapter 6

It's been more than a year since I last had sex with Dana Scully.

It had been the night after Thanksgiving. We'd had a stupid fight that week, I don't really remember what it was about but she'd come over to talk about it. We'd decided to stop being so intimate with each other. At that time we hadn't been in a physical relationship for some time but we'd still been intimate in other small ways and it'd been blurring the lines between our friendship and something else between us.

The main reason we needed to stop had been Rose, Dana's daughter who we both love. Another reason, I know, had been my age. I'd only just turned 16 about a month ago back then. Dana was 25.

But after our discussion we'd had sex. All night. So many times. Then in the morning she'd gone back to her brother's house after we'd cuddled in my bed.

I never quite understood why she wanted to have sex with me then and there. Well, don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining in any way, not at all. I feel blessed it happened. But I do wonder sometimes, I have to admit.

There have been so many changes in our lives this past year. Rose has been growing and is now the cutest little one-year-old, wobbling around, still getting used to walking on her unsteady feet. She has her mother's eyes, like I always knew she would, and red-blondish hair, falling in small curls from her head.

A lot has happened for me. I started college last year and it's been going so well. I kept to myself a lot in the beginning and went in with the intention of making no friends at all and focusing only on my studies. I have made one friend though. A guy named Eric from my dorm came out as I was shopping hoops one day and asked if he could join me. We've been talking ever since. I'm a lot more open now than I was back then. I do talk to people and it doesn't give me angst to be around other people like it use to. I'm a lot less angry. And I swear waaay less.

I've grown up really.

Of course Dana and Rose has meant a lot in that process but so has every other person in my life, though not as much.

The biggest change in my life happened when Dana started back at work. She was considering daycare for Rose but I didn't like that idea one bit since she was still so little. In the end we managed to work our schedules around in a way that meant one of us could always be home with Rose. Although this only worked if I were here nearly all the time and spend every night at Dana's apartment. So I basically moved in. I still have my dorm room to keep up appearances but really Eric's moved into my room so he doesn't have to share and I've moved into Dana's apartment.

It's New Year's Eve. After spending Christmas separately it's so nice finally being with Dana and Rose again. Tonight I'm going to a party though. Yes, you heard right. Me, Fox Mulder, is going to a party. What a social beast I've become. I'd offered to stay home and cook for Dana but she down right ordered me to go.

"Wow, don't you look handsome," she's smiling at me from the floor where she's laying with Rose climbing around on top of her as I enter the living room in my party clothes.

I'm wearing an actual suit with a butterfly and everything. I do look dashing if I do say so myself. While my suit and butterfly are black, my dress shirt is a dark blue. Dana helped me pick it out so it's not really a surprise to her what I'm wearing, although she hasn't seen me in it before.

"Why thank you," I smile back and grab Rose before she knees her mother in the face.

"Come here, my little rascal," I exclaim and lift her into the air in my arms.

The toddler squeals with excitement and I do it again a few times before setting her down in front of her dollhouse. She immediately grabs a doll and starts chewing on its leg. Oh, my dear Rose.

"Are you leaving now?" Dana asks me, now on her feet.

"In 10 minutes or so," I smile at her, after checking my watch.

She nods and looks down. Then she looks up at me, and she's about to say something but she looks away again, eyeing her daughter's violent doll play instead.

"Is something on your mind?" I nudge her with my shoulder.

She just shrugs, still not looking at me.

This past year we've held up to our agreement. We haven't been intimate. No sex, no kisses, no holding hands, nothing. Of course there's been a flirty comment here and there but we just laugh it off when that happens. We really have just been best friends, sleeping in each our bed and everything. This doesn't mean I don't notice how ravishing she is. Or that I don't think about how wonderful it would be to feel her body close to mine for more than just a hug.

I've met and talked to other girls. But whenever they become flirty it just haven't felt right and I've left the situation. If I ever do meet someone that feels right… I would pursue it. I'm not into torturing myself. But right now Dana is the only one who can make me feel like that. In a way I hope it changes soon but in another way I hope it never goes away.

I'm aware that she's not in love with me. But I also know that she is attracted to me. This past year I haven't gotten any less attractive. I've kept in shape, playing basketball with the guys a few times every week, running, swimming laps at the campus pool.

Whenever my hair gets a bit too long Dana always offers to cut it for me, which I happily accept. I do notice how she always runs her fingers through my hair for longer than she needs to. The small sighs she lets out when doing this. It gets me so hard.

But during this past year I've never quite felt like there was something she wasn't telling me. Like I feel now.

"C'mon, Dana, you can tell me," I say and take her hand, trying to encourage her.

She looks down at our hands and up into my eyes. She looks so lost in that moment. It really scares me. Before I know it that look is gone though and she's smiling at me sweetly, giving my hand a squeeze before letting it go.

"I've just been thinking about this past year, Mulder," she tells me, back to looking at Rose. "So much has happened in our lives."

"Yeah, me too," I sigh.

"You've really grown into a nice young man, Mulder," she smiles up at me.

"I know," I smile back at her, glad she's noticed the change in me as well.

It's 8 o'clock when I arrive at the party. By 9 I'm wasted. We started off doing 5 tequila shots and from there on out I don't remember much. By 10 Eric's send me home in a cab. Dana is very surprised and amused when she comes to the door to find me trying to unlock it with my keychain instead of my key. She guides me in and onto the couch and makes me coffee and brings me a bucket in case I need to vomit and can't make it to the bathroom.

"Where's Rose?" I whisper as she comes back from the kitchen with coffee and plain toast.

"She's sleeping, of course," she smiles at me and sits down next to me handing me the coffee and toast.

"Thanks," I sigh and begin drinking and eating quietly.

I instantly feel less sick. I also feel incredible sleepy.

The next thing I know I wake up and my head hurts like crazy. I open my eyes and see Dana's beautiful face looking down at me. I'm sleeping in her lap?

"Hey," she whispers. "You fell asleep."

"I'm sorry," I move to get away but she holds me in place with a hand on my chest.

"It's okay, you're not bothering me, just stay here," she says, and then she blushes a bit and removes her hand.

"Thanks," I smile up at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asks me sweetly, running her hand through my hair.

"My head hurts," I whine slightly, then I clear my throat and add; "But okay, I'm okay."

"Good," she chuckles.

"Have you just been watching me sleep?" I wonder and giggle; still a bit intoxicated really.

"No," she breaks into a big smile and nods towards the television which I only now notice is on, although the volume is turned way down low.

I notice the count down is on. We're going into a new year in 5-4-3- I look up at Dana and she smiles down at me -2-1- and we kiss. Just a small, chaste kiss. My heart feels enormous in my chest and I can't stop smiling.

"Happy new year, Mulder," she says, combing my hair back again, a slight blush visible on her cheeks.

"Mmmmh," I feel incapable of forming words, which only makes her giggle slightly.

I fall back to sleep soon, my last thoughts on the year to come. Oh, I have high hopes for this year.

The end of Part II: Growing Up

* * *

I hope to see you all for Part III soon - please review!


	8. Part III: Man Enough

Here's a long chapter for all you amazing and loyal readers! Please review!

* * *

GODDESS

A story by Government Patsy

Part III: Man Enough

Chapter 1

It's the day after Valentine's Day and I'm shopping for Dana's birthday present. We didn't do anything for Valentine's Day. Of course. That's against the rules, big time! But her birthday - that's not. I'm definitely allowed to get her something on her birthday!

Problem is… I have no freaking clue on what to get her.

Dana's my best friend. But she also means so much more to me than that. Lately things have been so good between us. It really feels like we're moving in the direction I've always wanted us to move in.

Ever since I met Dana I've been willing to do pretty much everything for her. But I don't think it was until after we slept together that I actually knew what it meant to be in love. I probably was in love with her all along, but the way I felt back then and the way I feel now is incomparable.

I know her now. I know her soul. I know I belong with her.

Sometimes I wish I'd majored in Psychology just to be able to figure out if Dana feels the same way about me. Although, I can't say I think that would help in figuring out how Dana feels. Half the time, I don't think even Dana knows what she's feeling - she's constantly trying to mask her feelings and keep a lid on her emotions. As much as I love Dana, I don't particularly love that exact trade in her. She is way too hard on herself, in my opinion. She strives for perfection, but in the end she'd be much happier if she just gave in with her emotions every once in a while.

Of course she has given in before. When she was pregnant she pretty much seduced me, a 15-year-old. Although, she did think I was 18, that's still pretty wild. I understand now - as I know her better - that she wouldn't just have gotten with anybody in that situation. She saw something in me that she really liked. Something I'm positive she still sees. Something I know for a fact she has a hard time resisting. She's only given in once after we called it off and that's more than a year ago. We spend the whole night in my bedroom back home, while she was staying at her brother's house.

Sometimes I still forget that she's Charlie's sister. That she's Mark's aunt. Mark's favorite aunt even. Of course her family and my best friend Mark knows I live at her apartment. It would be pretty hard to hide that. They just think I'm renting a room though; they have no idea how close we actually are. Well, of course they don't know we've had sex, but they have no idea how close friends we've become either or how much I mean in Rose's life.

I'm walking around this mall with no purpose. I simply have no ideas. Well, I had ideas when I walked past Victoria's Secret but that would be a no-no, I'm quite sure.

I'd get her jewelry if I had the money but I'm just a poor student. Besides, I have a feeling the way to Dana's heart isn't through jewelry.

When I see a bookstore I give up on the hunt for the perfect birthday present for a while and go in to see if they have any interesting books on sale.

As I look around and skim the backs of the books to decide if they're worth reading, I think about Rose. This morning, while Dana was getting ready for work, she'd made her way into my room. Now, there's nothing strange about Rose coming into my room, since I nearly always have the door open - unless I'm studying. But this morning she'd managed to walk over to my bed where I was reading up on some molecular biology and she actually pulled herself up onto the bed. I only realized she was in my room when she swung her chubby little leg onto the bed before pulling herself up with her arms and leg as leverage.

I'd put the book down immediately and let her snuggle up to me, her tiny hand clasping around my ear as she always did for comfort with Dana and me.

When I told Dana what she'd done she was excited at first, just like me, but then we both realized this new gift of Rose's meant she could get into much more trouble around the apartment. I have no idea how Dana would cope alone, because being two is hard enough with a toddler as active as Rose. She loves walking around and trying to run everywhere. And she loves escaping Dana and me, crying out with joy as she runs away. Usually headed for a sharp edge or something that can potentially fall on her.

I can't help the smile on my face as I stand there in the bookstore, reading the back of some crime novel and reminiscing about Rose.

I wonder if Dana was the same as a child. We've talked a lot about our childhoods, happy and unhappy memories alike. In a lot of her stories she's out in the woods with her brothers. She's well aware how spoiled she was being the youngest Scully. Nothing she ever did was wrong in her father's eyes. Up until she gave up a career in medicine and joined the bureau that is. Even after that they still seem to have an amazing bond. I'm surprised I've never thought about this before, but only now does it occur to me how much Dana must miss having a father like her own for Rose. I'm the closest thing Rose has to a father…

Wow that's really scary to think about.

But at the same time it's the most heart warming thought I've ever had.

I suddenly have an idea of what to give Dana for her birthday. A promise of sorts. I want to promise to be here for Rose always. I don't know if she thinks of me like that in terms of her daughter. As a father figure.

Even just a year ago, I would have dropped this thought immediately at the prospect of being turned down. But now… I'm not the same kid I was when I first met Dana. I'm just 17 but I'm a college student, all my friends are older than me - it's nearly always been like that - and I do really feel like a father for Rose. The idea of someone else becoming like a father for Rose… it's unthinkable to me - and also; I don't want anyone else to do it.

I walk away from the sales shelves in the book store and go directly for what I want. I look around for a few minutes before finally finding it; but it's perfect. A beautiful copy of the book Moby Dick. The book Dana use to read with her dad so often as a child. The perfect token of my promise to be here for her and for Rose.

* * *

Dana's birthday is four days away now. I know it's a possibility that Dana could take my promise badly, but that's a risk I have to take. I need her to know how I feel about my place in Rose's life. But there is also the possibility that she'll be excited about it. That she actually wants this. That she agrees with me. Maybe she'll finally see me as man enough for herself as well. Maybe this will help her to see beyond my age. Through this last year I've gotten more and more sure about Dana's feelings for me. I'm not sure she knows this herself, but I really do think she's quite in love with me. She's definitely attracted to me. She definitely loves me. But I don't know if she can picture our life together like I can. If she even wants me like that. Being attracted to someone and wanting to spend your life with them are not quite the same. But with that being said; I know she has a problem with me still being underage. I could wait of course. Wait 8 months or so, then I'd be 18. But I don't want to wait anymore. This is what I want. She is what I want. And I'm going to do something to make it happen at last.

Dana has been acting weird all day. I don't know if it's because she'll turn 27 in four days or if something else is on her mind. It's like she can't really look me in the eyes.

While she's putting Rose to sleep I make us some tea and sit down in the couch to wait for her.

"Oh, you made tea," she says, not meeting my eyes as she sits down next to me in the couch.

"Yeah, I thought maybe we could talk for a bit," I sigh and lean forward to take a sip of tea from my mug.

"Or we could watch a movie?" she suggests.

Okay, now she doesn't want to talk to me? Something is definitely going on here…

"I don't really feel like watching a movie, if that's okay," I state.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Just a suggestion," she gives out a little nervous laughter and sips from her own mug of tea.

"Dana, is something on your mind?" I try.

"No, not really. Just work," she shrugs, eyes glued to her mug.

"You seem very preoccupied today," I tell her.

"Oh, you know," she shrugs again, not giving away anything.

"No, I don't know," I sigh and take her mug out of her hands, placing it on the table next to mine.

Her eyes finally meet mine. She looks nervous… she quickly looks back down to her now empty hands.

"Talk to me, Dana," I sigh deeply, taking hold of her small hands with my larger one. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no, Mulder, no, of course not," she shakes her head, still looking down to our linked hands.

"What is it then? I can tell something is bothering you," I tread carefully.

"Yeah," she nods. "There's something I have to tell you. Something I don't want to say."

Okay. Now I'm nervous. I don't say anything. I just wait for her to say whatever it is.

"Well, I guess there's no way to get out of saying it now," she sighs and finally looks up at me. "Tomorrow night… I have a date… with a guy…"

She's blushing and my heart stops beating. What the actual fuck?

"What?" is all I say.

"Mulder, let me explain," she sighs and moves her hand to caress my face but I move away.

"No, Dana, you don't have to," I have my guard up and my poker face on. "It's more than fine, you didn't have to be nervous to tell me that."

"No?" she looks very bewildered.

"No," I find it in myself to outright laugh. "Of course not, Dana. Look, I know I use to have some… feelings for you, and I know I said some things… but it's all good now. We're friends, I'm okay with that, really. I mean you're still hot I guess but that's about it. You can date, Dana! No reason to feel guilty about that."

I'm smiling at her. Feeling like my heart has left my body on the inside but managing to keep up this façade. She's quiet for the longest time. Studying my face, taking in the words I just uttered.

"Fine," she finally says, ice cold. "Thanks for making me tea, I'm gonna turn in. Goodnight, Mulder."

"Oh… you don't wanna… talk?" I ask her as she gets up from the couch.

"Nah, I'm tired, Mulder. See you tomorrow."

"Okay… goodnight," I say to her back right before she closes her bedroom door.

I quietly get up myself and clean up after us. None of us had more than a few sips of our teas. When that's clean I turn off all the lights and go to bed myself. It's still early and I should read but I don't feel like doing anything except lay here in the darkness.

She has a fucking date. I hate her. But I still love her. Which makes me hate her even more.

I feel like crying but I don't let myself do that. Instead I embrace the anger. I think about going out and hooking up with some random woman. Bringing her home and having Dana see her leave in the morning. Oh that would be fun, seeing the look on her face.

I wonder what Dana's relation is to this date of hers. When has she even had the time to meet someone? Well, there's work I guess. Yeah, he's probably a guy from work. I wonder if they've talked much. Maybe they've had lunch together. Maybe they've even kissed… I fell sick. What if they've already had sex? I feel even sicker.

I want Dana to be mine. I thought we were moving in the right direction with this thing between us. I hate myself for not being good enough for her.

That small kiss we shared New Year's Eve had changed a lot about the way I viewed our relationship. But I guess it didn't mean the same for Dana.

As much as I hate her right now… I can't say I blame her. I love her. If she doesn't feel the way I do she should be moving on with her life. I just wish… I wish things could be different.

* * *

Things are a bit strained between us the next morning. We're polite, but not quite friendly. Since I won't be going into college today, I'm dropping Rose off at daycare where she started after she turned one year old. It's not very far from the apartment so I usually just walk there. We're going out the main entrance to the apartment building and Dana's saying goodbye to Rose before getting in her car and going to work.

"Have a good day," she says to me, while she's not really meeting my eyes or sounding sincere.

"Thanks, you too," I try and smile.

"Oh, and…" is she blushing? "Are you okay to look after Rose tonight?"

Oh right, her big date night.

"Sure," I sigh.

"Thanks," she nods and finally gets into her car and leaves.

I sigh deeply. It's not until Rose screams impatiently from her stroller; it occurs to me I should be moving my feet.

"Yes, Rose, we're walking now," I tell her to calm down.

It's only a fifteen-minute walk to the daycare and after I get home I immediately start with the big assignment on diabetes and insulin I have due.

After a few hours of undisturbed work, I need a break and something to eat. I look through all the cabinets in the kitchen before finding some chocolate I knew Dana had stacked away somewhere. I turn on the TV and munch away. I get a bag of chips I had stashed away in my room after I'm done with the chocolate and get a diet soda from the fridge as well.

In the middle of my break time bliss the landline phone rings. It's always for Dana when the landline rings so I let the machine get it.

" _Hello, Dana, this is your mother_ ," Margaret Scully starts off and I just try to tune it out and listen to the show on the animal planet I'm currently engrossed in. " _I know you're mad at me for telling Larry you'd go on a date with him before you'd confirmed it but I just have a feeling you two will hit it off! I had brunch with his mother today and she says he's very excited for your date tonight. I hope you'll have fun, Dana. And I hope you're not too mad at me_."

During the message I muted the television and as the message has been recorded I turn the TV off and just sit there dumbfounded. I feel like the biggest idiot in the world for not letting Dana explain herself now. I see everything much clearer. Dana's reaction to the way I laughed it off. How nervous she was about telling me. I have never been surer about the way Dana feels about me. Suddenly a huge smile is plastered on my face. Then I remember the tension last night and this morning. The tension I created. Oh great! Now she thinks I'm a huge douchebag!

Well, nothing is wiping this smile off my face. Dana likes me the same way I like her. It sounds so juvenile but I have been waiting for this for so long I can't find it in myself to care. Dana Scully likes me. Wow.

The rest of the day I find it extremely hard to concentrate on my work. I still get a lot done but I can't stop thinking about what I'm going to do about this new information. Even though I'm now sure she likes me, I still know she has trepidations about actually being in a relationship with me. My age hasn't changed. The fact that I'm her nephew's best friend hasn't changed.

After lunch I'm done with my work for today and I pick up Rose from daycare. We tumble around on the floor in the living room for a few hours before her mother comes home from work.

Dana seems so surprised by the change in my mood, compared to this morning. I can't help but smile at her and ask about her day. While she plays around with Rose for a bit I make her some coffee and a light meal. I know she's going out to dinner for her date but that's still a few hours away so she should eat something now.

"That's so sweet, thanks," she smiles sincerely at me as she sits down with her salad and a diet soda and afterwards accepts the coffee and small piece of dark chocolate I've saved for her.

Rose is playing by herself now and I have some coffee as well.

"So, are you excited for you date?" I ask, not meeting her eyes but smiling.

"I don't know," she chuckles, taking a small bite of her little piece of chocolate, making it last longer than I ever could have.

"I just want you to know," I start off making her look up at me - as her eyes meet mine I give her my most dazzling, irresistible smile and run my hand through my hair. "Well, I didn't mean what I said last night. I'm still crazy about you."

She's in shock for a moment as I just sit there and smile, trying my best to look irresistible. I've purposefully worn a short-sleeved t-shirt to show off my biceps.

"What?" she covers her eyes and can't help chuckling. "Mulder, why are you being so weird today?"

"Oh, I'm just crazy in love, Dana," I keep smiling and scratch the back of my neck with my right hand.

"In love?" her face is so red. "Mulder, why are you telling me all this? I thought we agreed to be friends?"

I hear her objection but I notice the gleam in her eyes and the smile she can't quite hide. Her heart rate also seems to have gone way up.

"I'm not the scared kid I use to be, Dana. I'm a man now and I take what I want."

"You take what you want?" her eyes are wide and oh she's blushing everywhere. "And you want me?"

"Oh yes, I do want you. I want your body," I bite my lip and look her up and down before continuing. "But I want more than just that. I want to be yours. And I want you to be mine. I want us to one day - in many years - make even more babies. I want to live with you, share a bed with you every night, and feel you next to me when I wake up in the middle of the night. I want to love you and be loved by you."

She's completely silent, her mouth slightly ajar. She has absolutely no idea where this comes from. She's just about to say something a few times but she can't quite figure out what to say.

"Don't say anything," I finally tell her, smiling mischievously. "Just figure out what you want. Otherwise I'll be tired of waiting one day and I'll go out and fuck someone else and I don't think you want me to do that. Now, go get ready for your date, Dana. I'll take care of Rose."

My heart is beating so fast from keeping my cool and saying all that. Especially that last bit about fucking someone else, oh dear lord, where had that come from? I don't know if it would ever feel right with anyone else but it's probably true. If Dana keeps turning me down one day I will have to try and move on. It would probably be years before I could actually do that though… but hey, if it works as incentive for her to be true to herself and to me, well that works for me!

I pick up Rose from the floor and walk into my room. I find some old Rugrats show on my computer and she sits in my lap as we watch it.

We've watched nearly two episodes when Dana comes into the room. She puts her arms around me from behind, her hands on my chest.

"Were you here when my mother left her voice message?" she whispers in my ear.

"Yeah," I smirk and look up at her expectantly.

Yes, me listening to the voice message definitely explains how my mood could change so drastically and how I'd know to declare my love for her.

"I thought that might be the case, you naughty boy," she purrs so close to my ear.

Rose is watching her show, not a clue what's going on with her mother and her Mulder right next to her.

"I'm leaving soon, come into the living room," she says before finally removing her arms from me, making my skin yearn for her to come back.

I close down my laptop and bring it into the living room under one arm and holding Rose in the other. I set the laptop down on the coffee table and place Rose in the couch. She's happy when I turn her show back on.

Dana has left the door to her bedroom open so I walk over and stand in the doorway. She's only wearing a lacy black thong and a matching bra and my cock instantly hardens. Her back is to me and I could easily go over and press myself against her but it isn't the time for that yet. She's looking at two dresses, hanging outside on her closet.

"Wear the dark blue one," I practically order her.

She jumps a little at my words, was that a shiver? But she picks the blue one and moves it down over her tight body. Then she steps into a nice pair of black heels and walk slowly towards me. As she's right in front of me, she turns her back to me. I reach out and slowly move the zipper from her lower back to right below her hair.

I let out a deep breath and she clearly shivers as my breath hits her neck. She turns around and looks up at me with a fire burning in her eyes.

I'm so close to reaching out and pulling her close to me to ravish her when there's a knock on the door.

"That's probably my date," she says and can't help but grin.

This situation is rather ridiculous. We're finally at the same page, at least I think so, with where we want this to be headed… and she's going out on a date with somebody else.

"I still need to do my makeup," she sighs.

"I'll get it," I smirk.

"Mulder, be nice!" she chastises me, as I move to open the door.

"I'm always nice!" I tell her, walking towards the door.

The man is surprised to see me open the door, that's for sure. I'm not in the least surprised at what I see when I open the door. Before me stands a man I know only as Larry, from her mother's voice message. He's about a foot shorter than me, so still pretty tall compared to Dana. He's regular build, short blonde hair, dark brown eyes, dressed in a grey shirt and dark blue suit pants and jacket. Exactly the type I'd expect Dana's mother to set her up with. I wonder if he's a lawyer or an accountant.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Dana Scully, do I have the right place?" he wonders.

"That you do," I nod and let him in. "She's just finishing up, she'll be ready soon."

"That's great, thanks," he nods and walks into the apartment after me.

"I'm Larry Johnson by the way," he extends his hand to.

"Fox Mulder," I tell him, which gains the raised eyebrow I'm quite use to. "People call me Mulder."

"Nice to meet you, Mulder," he nods. "So are you a friend of Dana's or..?"

Or what? I almost dare him to ask. I can tell he's having a hard time placing me, figuring out what I could be doing here. It's fair to assume he thinks I'm a few years older than I actually am.

"I'm just the babysitter," I tell him smiling. "Well, I'm a college student by day, babysitter by night."

"Glamorous," he winks at me and smiles. "How do you know Dana?"

"I'm a family friend really," I nod. "My best friend is Dana's nephew."

"Ah, I see," he nods.

"And what do you do for a living, Mr. Johnson?" I ask him, trying to make him feel older than he is.

"Larry, please!" he starts off. "And I'm a prosecutor."

Lawyer it is.

"Fascinating," I say just as Dana decides to finally join us.

Damn, she looks good. Her dark blue dress is hugging her every curve, and her heels are making her legs look longer and giving her hips a mesmerizing sway as she walks.

"Hello, Dana, it's so nice to finally meet you," Larry Johnson says, holding his hand out to her like a dork.

"Nice to meet you too, Larry," she smiles at him before sending me her "fuck me"-eyes - that's the way she looks at me when she wants me the most, when she's overcome with desire for me. Damn it my jeans feel tight…

"I have reservations, are you ready to go?" he asks her, eyeing me slightly.

"Oh ehm, yeah, we can go," she nods to him before addressing me. "You'll be alright, Mulder? You have my number in case you need anything?"

"I have your number," I confirm with a little smirk that makes her blush.

I must admit; it does hurt a little to watch my Dana go out on a date with someone else. It's not jealousy, not in the traditional way anyhow. But in a way I am jealous at how easy it would be for Larry Johnson and my Dana to date. For me it would never be that easy. We won't even be able to hold hands in public, not until I'm 18 at least. We'd have to hide it from everyone. At the same time I can see a few years down the road, to a time where things will be easier for us. A time that will make all our struggles worth it.

I have a nice night in with Rose. I feed her and cook a bit for myself while setting up the laptop with more Rugrats in the kitchen. Little Rose makes noises at the characters on the screen and it warms my heart to see her being so cute.

After dinner we play a little until it's time for bed. Rose still sleeps in her mother's room, in her own bed of course. She would probably have her own room by now if it wasn't for the fact that I'd moved into what was going to be Rose's room.

After Rose is put to sleep I sit down to watch some TV but end up surfing the web on my laptop, the television reduced to background noise. I quickly end up impatient for Dana's return though. I turn off the television and the computer and start pacing, checking the window ever so often.

At last I see Larry Johnson pull up in his silver Mercedes. What a show-off… he exits the car and holds the passenger door open for Dana to get out. They talk for a few minutes. The bastard leans in towards her and I hold my breath… but she turns her head and kisses his cheek instead, giving his shoulder a squeeze and moving past him to get into the apartment building. I can't help the grin on my face.

"How was your date?" I ask the minute she walks in the door.

"Jesus, Mulder!" she holds a hand to her heart, surprised to find me right on the other side of the door.

"Is there any reason as to why you declined the suitable gentleman's goodnight kiss?" I smirk at her.

She closes the door behind her and simply shrugs as she steps out of her high heels.

"I was hoping you'd keep those on," I remark dryly.

There it is; the Scully eyebrow.

"Oh were you now? Keep them on for what exactly, Mr. Mulder?"

"Well, you might remember me saying I'm a man who takes what I want," I'm looking her straight in the eyes as I say this.

"I might remember you saying that, yes," she manages to keep her cool.

"Well, I want you, Dana. So I'm going to take you."

"When exactly?" there's the eyebrow again, challenging me.

The only thing she lets out is a surprised scream as I pick her up, moving her dress up and essentially grabbing her ass, as I push her back against the door. Her scream, however, is drowned out as I start kissing her with more fervor than ever. Our kiss on New Year's Eve was sweet and gentle. This is the exact opposite. It's rushed and hot and out of control. I thrust right against her center a few times and she can feel my enthusiasm clearly through my jeans. It makes her moan into our kiss. I raise her higher to kiss her more deeply and move away from the door. I end up setting her down at the back of the couch, her dress now completely around her waist and her thong completely exposed. She makes quick progress of my jeans and before I know it they're around my ankles along with my boxers and Dana's pumping my length.

"Take me, Mulder," she whispers in my ear.

"Mmmh," I agree with a groan as I violently pull her thong to the side and push two fingers inside of her hot center.

She gasps and writhes around me, not able to get enough. She's so wet; she's definitely ready for me. I remove my fingers and she guides the head of my cock to her entrance before folding her arms around my neck. I reach out and kiss her lips gently, whispering; "I love you, Dana," before entering her with my hard cock in one swift motion.

"Mmmmh, fuck yes!" she moans, leaning her head back as I start a fast pace in and out of her.

I start ravishing her sensitive neck, my hands on her ass again, holding her in place as I fuck her.

It has been so long since we last had sex… within a few minutes I can't help it - I come, burying myself deep inside her. I'm well aware she didn't come so I start walking towards her bedroom, still carrying her.

"No, Mulder, your room," she says.

"Oh," I remember Rose is sleeping in her room. "Yes, of course."

I set her down when we're in my room. As soon as her feet touch the ground, I turn her around and slowly unzip her dress. I undress her slowly and I don't stop until she's completely naked in front of me. As I'm done undressing her it's my turn and she starts removing my garments. One by one. When we're both naked I'm already hardening again. I lay back in my single bed and she follows me, straddling my lap.

"Mmmmh, I love how fast you can get hard again," she sighs, guiding my now fully erect penis inside of her again.

"God, me too," I smile and grab a hold of her hips as we start moving together.

We move together, both moaning and groaning. This time I make her come. A lot. On the last of her multiple orgasms I buck my hips upwards into her, making her come one last time, screaming my name.

We're both completely sweaty and completely sated as we drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

I sit up straight in the bed as I wake up in the middle of the night, my heart beating fast.

Nothing is out of the ordinary but something feels off… I realize Dana is no longer in bed with me. I swing my legs out of the bed and search my room in the dark for my boxers… dammit, where the hell are they. I grab my jeans instead and pull them on before moving out of my room. There's a light on in the bedroom so I in there.

Oh there's Dana. And there's my boxers. And my t-shirt. She should definitely wear my clothes more often, that is beyond sexy right there.

"Damn, that's a sexy look," I grin at her.

She looks up and grins right back at me. She's been giving Rose her nightly bottle, and the toddler has drifted back to sleep in her mother's arms. Dana carefully gets up and puts Rose back in her own bed.

I look confused at her when she crawls into her own bed.

"You're not coming back to bed with me?" I sound very deflated.

"Mulder," she chuckles. "Get into this bed right now, you senseless creature."

"Oh," I chuckle before swiftly shredding my jeans and jumping into bed with her.

I cuddle up to her back and she wiggles her bum against my front as we spoon up together. Oh how lovely.

"Mmmh," I sigh as she flickers the lights off. "It's been a while since I've slept in this bed."

"I've missed you every night," she admits shyly.

My heart fills with pride and I can't wait for the time to come.


End file.
